


无光之境 2000 Feet Under The Sea

by Missyourrr



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Character Death, Darkness, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Suicide Attempt, Trials
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: Even涉嫌杀死了自己的好朋友Mikael。Isak是他的辩护律师。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 特别说明：
> 
> 1.文中对疾病症状、诊疗手段和药物效能有一定虚构。  
> 2.文中对司法机构、法律程序、庭审、辩论、刑侦过程等参考了游戏和影视作品，并且有较多虚构。  
> 3.预警：有角色死亡。

**2026年10月22日**

 

奥斯陆秋季的雨天宛如世界末日般萧瑟。

 

即使是稍微温暖的午休时间，街道也还是显得那么冷清。地面被连日的雨水清洗干净了，但是树枝同样被冲刷得愈加光秃，连最后一点枯黄也消失不见。餐馆咖啡厅的室外桌椅都收叠着，看上去好像空无一人。城市密集低矮的建筑连成一片暗沉的灰带。

 

然而即使是这样的天气，Isak也喜欢步行。他将冰凉湿冷的空气吸入肺中，再将温热的蒸汽吐出，仿佛这个世界能为此变得增加少许温暖。他系了一条暖红色的围巾和一条深蓝色的领带，刚好映衬这阴冷的世界和他仍然火热的内心。刚吃完午饭的他站在门口的雨檐下，甩甩雨伞上的水珠，将它放进专门的储存架，推开门，爬上楼梯，穿过走廊，回到律师事务所的办公室，还没来得及摘掉围巾，Jonas已经在办公桌前向他打招呼，一路看着他走过来。

 

“有个紧急委托给你，但是先提醒你一下——别太惊讶。”Jonas将一个蓝色文件夹递给他，身后有一位金色短发、衣着精致的高挑美女正神情紧张地等待答复。

 

Isak点头接过来，心里想着“还有什么样的奇葩事情我没见过”，然而当他打开那个卷宗的时候，他脸上的笑容还是立刻消失无踪，手腕也不由自主地抖了一下。他瞬间明白为什么Jonas叫他不要太吃惊，他真的感觉像被当头猛击了一棒。

 

 

被拘留人：Even Bech Naesheim（男，28岁，旅美挪威公民）

拘留原因：涉嫌谋杀、纵火、毁坏尸体

 

  

文件里写着死者Mikael Overlie Boukhal是Even的高中同学以及朋友。Isak并不太认识，因为那是Even在Bakka高中的经历，而他自己和Even则是在Nissen相遇的，也是差不多十年前——2016年。那时他17岁，Even18岁。短短三个月的时间，改变了他一生的轨迹。那个高大又帅气，热烈又温柔的男孩，和他带给Isak的甜蜜而苦涩的过往，至今仍能鲜明地浮现在他眼前。

 

Isak眯起眼睛关闭如潮水般涌上来的回忆画面，这让他看上去好像只是在思考。现在不是缅怀过去的好时机。此刻他需要的是理智，冷静，不能让个人感情影响他的判断。他等自己的剧烈心跳稍微平复后，继续阅读完文件。

 

“这位是？”Isak指向Jonas身后等待着的年轻女士。

 

“案件的委托人，她是嫌疑人的未婚妻。”Jonas回答。Isak仿佛又被棒击了一次。

 

“Sonja Simensen。”她主动伸过来握手。订婚戒指的巨大宝石上闪烁出刺眼的光芒。"昨天晚上Even还联系了我，听上去一切正常。可是今天中午我就收到了拘留通知，我都不知道发生了什么事，但是这些可怕的字眼完全不像是会和Even联系在一起的。"

 

Isak合上文件夹：“我们现在去见Even。”

 

 

 

 Isak必须承认，他曾经幻想过无数种和Even重逢或永不相见的可能。但是他没想到过有一天他们会坐在审讯室会谈桌的两边——以犯罪嫌疑人和辩护律师这样的身份相见。拘留室四面全黑，桌前灯光刺目，映照得旁边的每个人都一副惨淡苍白如鬼魅般的面孔。他本来有千言万语想要向Even询问和倾诉，但是此时此刻，他只能规规矩矩地开始重复自己无数次对别人说过的那一句：

 

“Even Bech Naesheim先生，我们是Isak Valterson和Jonas Vasques，你的律师。我们的责任是维护你的权益不受侵害。”

 

Even没有回答他。眼前的Even和Isak记忆中的那个他既相同，又已经变得完全不一样。

 

他现在28岁了。轮廓更加深刻，五官也更加俊美。他的眼睛还是那么蓝，但是此刻正拧紧眉头用烦躁的目光四处扫视。他的脸颊有一片擦伤，嘴唇也磕破了，原本是梳起的额发垂散下来，而且衣服凌乱，似乎从头到脚都湿漉漉的。他手握成拳按在桌面上，这是非常明显的防御姿势，好像随时准备着迎击对手一样。Isak做了自我介绍之后，他就像什么都没有听见，毫无触动。

 

“Even，我是Isak。”

 

Isak忍不住又说了一句，这句话让他偷偷转换了身份，不再是律师，不再是陌生人，而是……Isak。可这句话没有在Even脸上掀起任何一丝波澜。

 

难道相隔10年之后再见，他已经把他忘了？Isak以为尽管他们在一起的时间很短，也已经是足够刻骨铭心。Even不再记得他这个念头让他胸口刺痛，不由得在桌下捏紧了手指。

 

“Naesheim，这是你的律师。”旁边一个穿警服的人提醒道。

 

Even终于开口，却是对着身边的警察：“你们无权拘留我，我要求得到立即释放。”

 

“你可以把你的疑问告诉律师。他们会判断法律程序是否正确。”那个警察说。

 

“为什么需要律师？我讨厌律师。一群说谎成癖、颠倒黑白的吸血鬼。我只要用事实为自己证明就够了，因为事实是不会被扭曲的。"Even絮絮叨叨地说着，依然没有看Isak。"我没有伤害Mikael，我是世界上最不可能伤害他的人，为什么你们会认为是我杀了他？他是我最好的朋友，世界上最好的人，我甚至想象不到会有任何人想要伤害他……”

 

Isak终于明白为什么刚才Even不回应自己——他似乎痛恨律师这个名字。情况似乎比预想的更麻烦。

 

看到Isak他们似乎不知该作何反应，那个警察主动向他们打了个招呼。

 

“我是本案主管治安官Adam Malik。”

 

“你好Adam。”“幸会。”Isak二人先后与他握了握手。

 

“拘留通知你已经看了。如果你们还需要继续调查，警方会提供合理的便利。不过就本案而言，我想能留给后续调查的空间并不多。”Adam对Isak和Jonas说。

 

“因为现场和尸体遭到了焚毁？”

 

“不仅如此。我们已经掌握了一些重要的证据。”Adam补充道，“但细节不能透露。我只是想劝你们一句：不如把重点放在调查他案发时的精神状态上，也许还能在这方面争取量刑优待。”

 

“他的精神状态？”Isak惊讶地问。他的脑海中则记下了另一个关键词——重要的证据。

 

“很显然，你们刚才应该也看到了。刚才Even的家人主张他患有双相情绪障碍，以及他目前正处于发病状态。”

 

Isak仿佛又受到了重重的一击。

 

双向情绪障碍，俗称躁郁症，精神疾病的一种。病患会出现两极的情绪反应，狂躁时容易激惹、冲动和行为异常，抑郁时容易出现悲观、自我否定和厌世行为。

 

似乎可以完美地解释Even突然杀人的原因。

 

而且——Isak的心脏砰通砰通地跳动着——这是他第一次知道Even患有躁郁症。

 

他是在分开的十年中患病的吗？还是其实从他们认识起就有了？如果是后者，难道当年他就是因为这个……

 

“如果他从昨天就开始发病，病症可能对他案发时的行为能力造成了影响。不过我想这需要你们另行举证，向法庭提交。我只能提醒到这儿了。”Adam说。

 

“谢谢警官。您的信息对我们帮助很大。”Isak又和Adam握了握手。

 

“我也不希望看到他如今这样子……算了。不过这种事实你们一定也会获知的。”Adam不再多说，离开了审讯室。

 

Isak敏锐地记住了关键词——“他如今的样子”。看来Adam和Even之间，也绝非陌生人。

 

 

 

 

现在这个用于保护嫌疑人隐私的无监控会谈室里只有Even，Isak和Jonas三人。

 

“你的未婚妻Sonja雇佣我们为你提供调查取证，法律保护以及庭审辩护，Even。”Isak说。虽然Even仍不回应他的话，但是他还是需要把必要的信息传达给他，哪怕被他听进去一点点。毕竟很多证据——无论有利的还是不利的——都会随时间消逝，他们必须争分夺秒的为Even寻取。

 

“因为是涉嫌谋杀，你的保释金可能会高达5000万克朗，我们已经提醒你家人提前筹备，估计很快可以进行保释听证。我们也会尽快申请为你做精神鉴定。所以这几天请你忍耐和配合一下，我不在场的时候不要回答任何与案件有关的问题或提供任何证据。”

 

Even仍然坐立不安地皱着眉头，好像在经受他的折磨一样。Isak记忆中的Even总是温柔地对他笑着。他从来没有用这种抗拒的姿态或者厌恶的表情对待过自己。Isak不由得有些伤感。

 

“还有，Even，我的立场是帮助，支持你，法律允许我保护你的任何秘密。所以请你真实地告知我所有的客观事实，由我们来为你争取公正的判决。”

 

Even皱起眉头，双手捧住额角。他仿佛自言自语般念叨。

 

“为什么大家会说我杀了Mikael？我明明那么高兴见到他。十年了，我们都十年没有见面了。结果昨天他还在我面前，今天就不在了吗……我没有杀Mikael，我永远不会伤害他。”

 

Isak接触过很多说谎的委托人。有的信誓旦旦，有的声泪俱下，还有的故作镇定。但是并不能改变人类会说谎的天性。所以尽管Isak会参考委托人的供词选取辩护策略，他却很少依赖或者相信他们的自证。

 

但是此刻，他却很相信逃避他视线的Even。是出于直觉也好，个人感情的影响也罢，他认为始终温柔地对待这个世界的Even不是一个杀人犯。

 

"那么Even，能从头说说那天昨天，也就是案发的这一天，究竟发生了些什么吗？"

 

Even仿佛终于对他的问题有所回应。他叹息一声，闭上了眼睛。

 

“……后天本来是我和Sonja的婚礼。昨天晚上朋友们为我举行单身派对。”

 

婚礼。如果不是提前在这拘留所相见，下次他看到的Even就会是一个已婚人士。对于Even一消失就是十年，再出现已经牵着别的人手这种状况，Isak没办法不感到无比痛苦。而且他甚至没出现在他的单身派对邀请名单上，也就是说，他们已经沦落到连朋友都不如。

 

Isak从里面咬住嘴唇，强忍着自己的情绪，示意Even继续陈述。Jonas在旁边看了他一眼，发出无声的叹息。

 

“大概晚上8点左右派对开始，我喝了不少酒……后面的事情有些记不清楚了。我只知道自己看到了一帮Bakka高中时候的朋友，其中就有Mikael……然后我忘记什么原因，我和Mikael从派对逃了出来，去了他家……”

 

Isak的心脏在胸腔中猛烈地跳动着。他想起了他和Even的当年，也曾经从派对中逃跑出去，仿佛偷走了全世界的欢笑一样的开心。他还记得自己被Even蒙骗中途溜进一个民宅的游泳池中嬉闹，他们就是在那里互相调戏和试探，直到交换了初吻。

 

如今，故事重演，只是这个人变成了……Mikael？

 

Isak的手不由得在桌下攥成了拳头。幸亏Jonas轻咳一声及时牵回了他的理智。Even则似乎沉浸在模糊的回忆里，完全没有注意到他的表情。

 

“……我呆了一会儿就走了，我走的时候Mikael还活着！……然后我可能迷了一段路，还在中途丢了钱包。等我走路找回酒店的时候派对已经结束。我真的很醉，洗澡的时候就在浴缸里睡着，一睁开眼睛就被警察无理拘留。虽然很多事情我都不太记得细节，但是我绝对没有杀人。……他们说Mikael死了，我现在都不敢相信，我甚至还没开始感觉难过，因为我不相信他就这样不在了……”

 

Even说着低下了头。他下垂的睫毛是那么长，被头顶的灯光照射着，在他的脸上投下一扇阴影。他此刻完全茫然而无措，半狂躁半宿醉，充满戒备和不安，甚至不清楚自己会在这里的理由。

 

Isak觉得今天能从Even这里获取的信息有限。他决定先询问到这里，尽快去别处搜集讯息。

 

然而在他起身告辞之前，Even忽然叫住了他：“你刚才说……你的名字是什么？”

 

“我是Isak，Isak Valterson。”Isak强装镇定地答道，“我们以前也曾经是同学。”

 

“在Bakka吗？”

 

“不，在Nissen。”

 

“我不记得我去过Nissen。”Even一脸困惑地说，“但是我感觉你有点眼熟。”

 

“你不记得自己曾经去过Nissen？”Isak和Jonas都呆住了。他们不由得对视了一下。Isak发现事情似乎有些蹊跷。按说就算Even不再记得他们两个的过往，至少没必要刻意否定自己在Nissen呆过的事实。

 

“我很讨厌律师。但是不知道什么感觉告诉我，你没有那么糟糕。”Even看了一眼Isak，又转开了视线。他的表情开始变得不再那么抗拒。“再说Sonja也会需要你的帮忙。那就拜托你了，后面的事。”

 

Isak不知道该如何回答，直到Jonas说：“OK，那么再见了，Naesheim先生。我们会尽快帮你争取保释。”

 

走出会谈室的门之后，Isak狠狠地锤了一下墙壁，把额头靠在墙上。

 

“Wow，淡定，Isak。”Jonas说，“他很奇怪，不是吗？他似乎失去了在Nissen的记忆？但是他好像还依稀记得你？”

 

Isak不知道该说什么，他现在一团混乱。他从没料到自己会以这样的形式和Even重逢，更没想到Even会变得不接受、甚至不记得自己。然后现在Even深陷杀人嫌疑，他的未婚妻Sonja等着和他举办婚礼……一切的一切都发生得太快，令他窒息。

 

“我知道你现在一定感觉很糟糕，Isak，但是我们正好可以借这个机会找出真相，看看到底发生了些什么。你会解开当年的心结的，我相信你，你很坚强。”

 

Jonas拍拍他的肩膀。

 

Isak深呼吸了几次，终于恢复了往日的镇静。他直起身，向Jonas投递了一个感谢的眼神。

 

“走吧，”Isak说，“就从这个案件的起点开始。”

 

 

 

(TBC)

请大家不吝留下评价和感想❤️❤️

大家的评论是我更新的动力


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：
> 
> Isak接到了一个杀人案件辩护委托，嫌疑人Even是他十年前的旧识，然而Even似乎已经不记得他们的过往。现在Isak要从头开始，找回案件的真相，以及他和Even之间尘封的回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别说明：
> 
> 1、文中对疾病症状、诊疗手段和药物效能有一定虚构。  
> 2、文中对司法机构、法律程序、庭审、辩论、刑侦过程等参考了游戏和影视作品，并且有较多虚构。  
> 3、悬疑类故事的开头难免铺垫比较多，细节也比较多，还请耐心观看。我一如既往的风格是：越往后越狗血：）

第二章

 

**2026年10月22日 傍晚 丽笙酒店28楼客房**

 

如果不是为了案件调查，Isak今生都不会想再回到这个地方。这特么简直是个绝佳的讽刺——Even会在他曾经留给Isak幸福、希翼、绝望和羞耻的同一个地点，举行和另一个人的婚前庆礼。

 

这是Even暂居的地方，也是他被捕之处——一间超豪华的顶级套房。就Isak所知，Even有个颇为殷实的家庭。Naesheim家族公司从事远洋捕捞生意，巅峰时期挪威每年所出口的三文鱼会有三分之一是他们的贡献。当年Isak就很喜欢听Even给他讲跟海有关的故事，关于行踪鬼魅的鱼群，关于惊心动魄的风雨，深邃的海洋总是在人们最熟悉又最未知，最亲切也最恐惧的幻想里占据一席之地。

 

 

_**“你知道吗？2000英尺以下的海底，就不再有一丝光线。”** _

__

_**Isak躺在Even的臂弯里，仰视他。他其实并不在乎Even说了什么，只是看着他星辰般的眼睛，听着他悦耳的声音，他就已经像是一叶摇荡在海面上的小船一样，晕眩而迷醉。** _

__

_**“所以呢？”** _

__

_**“所以那里的生物都不再有眼睛。”Even用如此温柔的目光凝视他，环抱他的手同时在轻拂他的肩膀和头发。“而且它们都长得很丑，估计因为没有其他生物看得到。我小时候有一次去捕捞船上玩，看到他们从深海打上来的东西，吓得连续几天做噩梦。后来它们就成了我画图里的恶灵原型。”** _

__

_**“这么可怕？那你说它们的祖先在进化的时候为什么选择去那种不见天日的地方？”** _

__

_**“许它们也不想选择这样，但是生存在那里是它们唯一的出路。这就是命运。”** _

__

_**“命运总是捉弄所有人吗？”** _

__

_**“也不完全是。”Even说着亲了一下他的额头，“比如命运就让我遇到了你。我本来以为转学完全是个糟糕的结果，但是不来这里我就无法遇见你，所以我觉得它偶尔也做些好事。”** _

__

_**Isak羞涩地笑了，他鼓起勇气凑上去亲吻Even，因为他终于被允许。他们就这样躺在Isak合租房间的床上度过了整个慵懒的一天，什么也没做，什么也没想，就只是拥抱着彼此，时而交谈，时而亲吻，体会世间最悠闲的幸福。** _

__

__

如果时间能停止在那一刻多好。

 

每次看到大海Isak都会想起Even，想起他那和海洋一样深邃的，闪烁着整个宇宙星辰的蓝眼睛。他早就知道自己可能无法永恒地拥有美好的东西，他一直告诫自己不要太贪恋那些遥不可及的幸福。但是当他失去Even的时候，他差点为自己会永远表面完整而内心残缺，只能用余生去一点一点捡拾满地碎片。

 

好在，生活既比想象的精彩也比期望的平淡。时间的魔法帮助每一个人学会了淡忘。他的伤口最终得以愈合，生命力重新注入身体，生活再次步回正轨。他完成学业，成为律师，拥有不错的前途。他时而呼朋引伴，时而春宵一度，过得也不算太孤单。只是他始终没有再对任何人感觉到与那时同样的心动。他后来偶然在新闻里听到Naesheim家族企业撤出挪威的业务转战北美的消息，他忽然意识到即使不是 ** **那天**** ，他和Even可能迟早也是以分离收场。毕竟他们本来就不生活在同一个世界。

 

他慢慢原谅了Even。

 

从如今的情况看来，Even在美国应该过得不错。这个奢华的酒店套房和Sonja手上巨大的钻戒，似乎都昭示着他的家族仍然享有昔日的繁荣。Isak和Jonas在房间内扫视了一圈，大概猜得到昨夜是个多么疯狂的派对——偌大的客厅一片荒唐后的狼藉。倒伏的酒瓶，散落的彩带纸屑，凌乱的桌椅沙发上还搭着脱衣舞女留下来的饰品。空气中残留着酒精，香水和烟草的味道，仿佛还能听得到昨晚震耳欲聋的音乐和男人们带着醉意的呼喊。

 

Isak有点无法相信——在他的记忆中Even从来不是一个喜欢这种纸醉金迷生活的人。他见到过的Even最欢脱的时刻也不过就是在Eva的生日派对上边唱歌边跳舞。这也是Isak为什么曾经幻想他和Even可以一直走下去——他们对生活的期许并没有别人想象的那么不同。有点奇怪的是，患有躁郁症的Even理论上应该在持续的服药，那么他为什么会允许自己饮酒和吸烟？

 

“请问，”Isak开口询问现场的勘察警员，“Even Bech Naesheim被拘留时是什么状况？”

 

“我们找到他的时候，他穿着衣服沉在浴缸里，旁边是空的镇定剂的药瓶，如果不是我们把他从那里面捞出来的话，水已经快没过他的鼻子了。”警员说，“你知道这通常意味着什么吗？”

 

“你们认为他是畏罪自杀？”Isak猜得到警察的意思。

 

“对我们来说太常见了。而且我相信酒店的视频监控会证实他的行踪和案发时间高度吻合。”警察向他耸耸肩，估计是提醒他别再费太大力气。

 

Isak确认了一下Even被警察发现时所在的浴缸，它带有按摩和自动保温功能，怪不得睡在里面并不会冻醒。他在气泡涌动的缸底发现了Even的手机。浸泡了差不多一天，估计要获取里面的信息需要很多时间。他把它捡入证物袋并登记了一下。他还在Even的床头拿到一个便携药盒，里面装着两种不同样子的药片，但都没有标记。他将它装进了自己的口袋里。

 

 

在离开这个客房之前，Isak向背后最后看了一眼。透过巨大的落地窗，他可以看到笼罩整个城市上空的夜幕。十年前，他也曾经从差不多的角度看过这样的奥斯陆——只是那个时候光线更亮一点，他从观光电梯里看向窗外，心跳和视角一样在持续地上升；那一刻他的内心又紧张又期待，不停地舔自己的嘴唇。那是他内心的期望最盈满的时刻，也是所有关于幸福的幻想终止的一天。

 

 

Isak离开了丽笙酒店。他希望自己可以不用再回来这个地方。

 

 

 

**10月23日**

 

“下面是关于昨日凌晨在奥斯陆市区发生的杀人纵火案件的后续报道：警方发言人称调查已经取得一定进展，并拘留了相关嫌疑人，相信不久之后检察官将正式提起公诉……”

 

早晨7:00，Isak边看新闻边咀嚼撒了豆蔻的芝士吐司。奥斯陆的生活大多数时间缓慢而平静，这起案件目前成为了全民关注的焦点。电视画面上，记者反而是最先到达现场的，那时候火苗已经从阳台上窜出，消防车的声音正由远及近的传来。镜头扫过了围观的人群，在一片由火光映照的黑夜中，人们仿佛既好奇且兴奋，又恐慌而凄惶。Adam在维持着群众秩序，他也是后来答复记者的警方发言人。

 

Isak一早先去办理Even的精神状态鉴定手续。Even将由警察直接送到专门机构进行检查。他签好同意书后，决定花几分钟时间再去和Even见上一面。

 

“嗨。”Isak坐在会谈桌前，微笑地看着Even走进会面室。Even已经换上了这里统一的橘黄色服装——他居然穿这种衣服也仍然好看——同时，他的表情显得疲惫而消沉，仿佛坐在那里已经耗尽了他全身的力气，他对Isak的和蔼态度毫无反应。Isak猜测Even可能正在进入抑郁期——昨天回家后他几乎花了整个晚上查阅资料，把“躁郁症”相关的信息翻了个底朝天。他想要知道过去的十年里Even究竟经历了些什么。他想要知道未来Even还将面对哪些遭遇。他如饥似渴地想要弥补他在Even身上缺失的十年。

 

“Even，如果你现在不想说话，没关系，我知道你现在感觉很累。我不会问什么，你只要听我解释就好。”Isak用舒缓的语速，一字一句，诚恳地对Even说，“你知道稍后警官会送你去做精神状态的诊断，对吧？”

 

Even果然没有说话，只是用几乎细微到看不见的动作点点头。这个回应Isak终于感到稍稍放下了心。他知道Even现在的处境和状态都很糟糕，他只想尽自己一切的努力让他感到舒适一点。

 

“诊断过程会需要你做些配合，但是结果出来得越早对你申请保释越有利。所以，为了能早点帮你离开这个地方，我想拜托你稍微坚持一下，你愿意这样做吗？”

 

Even点点头。

 

“如果过程中有任何事情，让你担心，难忍，或者感觉不对劲，我可以随时接受你的求助和联系。我的号码就在这儿，而且我一定会尽力帮助你。”Isak说。其实他可以不必这样做，可他还是做了。因为这不是一个普通的"委托人"。这是Even。即使是不再记得他的Even。

 

Even点点头，看了他一眼，又移开了视线。他的表情还是没有波澜，但是目光已经变得柔软。

 

“那，接下来的时间就先安静的休息一会儿，估计9点钟警官会带你出发，可以吗？这是他们的工作，所以也给他们一些理解，谢谢你。”

 

Even最后一次向Isak点头示意的时候，稍微动了动他的嘴角，似乎想说些什么，但最终也没有说，被警官带了回去。Isak离开拘留所，开车兜上Jonas，火速赶往了今天最重要的地点——案发现场。

 

 ***

 

 

他们在Mikael寓所的楼下泊好车，正准备走进去时，背后有声音拦住了他们的脚步：“嘿，现在这栋公寓封锁调查，无关人员不得随便进入。”

 

他们回头一看，一位金色短平头发的年轻男士正走过来；看到他们后，他的眼神忽然变得暧昧，并在Isak身上扫来扫去。

 

“我们是受当事人委托的律师，有权参与现场查勘。”Jonas出示了证件。

 

“嗨~我是Eskild，这栋公寓的管理员。小可爱你的名字是？”他完全不理会Jonas，直冲Isak而来。

 

Jonas和Isak一脸黑线。

 

“我是Jonas，”Jonas上前一步说，“请问你是否了解和案件有关的情况？如果可以告知一二，我们将感谢不尽。”

 

“啊哈，没错，警察刚从我这里获取了不少信息呢。如果给我你的电话号码，说不定我也会愿意告诉你。”Eskild回答Jonas，却一直暧昧地盯着Isak，盯到他有点不好意思。

 

“我想……我们暂时只对案件有兴趣，很抱歉。”Jonas又一次挺身而出。

 

“啧，我的Gaydar一向很准的。不过我也不会强迫你啦。”Eskild倒也很爽快地说：“你们找对人了，我就是警方将会传唤的目击证人。”

 

这下Isak和Jonas都凝神屏息地看着Eskild。

 

“看我做什么？我的证词都会在法庭上提供的，那个帅帅的警察特别嘱咐我不要到处泄露。”Eskild一脸无辜地说。

 

“案发当时你也在现场吗？向我透露一点信息吧，拜托了。”Isak决定厚着脸皮利用一下Eskild对他的兴趣，用水汪汪的眼睛向他乞求。

 

“Hmmmm……我真是无法拒绝可爱的你。好吧，我不在案发现场，不过我看到的事情也是很关键的。”Eslikd说：“——就在起火之前，我亲眼看到他们两个人来到这里，但只有一个人离开。”

 

Isak和Jonas对视了一眼。

 

“请问我们能去你看到他们的位置确认一下吗？”

 

“啊哈，才认识没几分钟，你就要进我的房间了？~没关系，来吧。”Eskild把他们领进了他位于一楼的住处。Isak仔细观察了这个房子的摆设和构造，拍了些照片，在Eskild能看到所有人进出公寓门口的窗前张望了一下。去看时间时，他忽然注意到了一个奇怪的点。但是这必须和Eskild的证词相结合才能判断，而Eskild似乎神秘兮兮地仍然不肯开口。

 

“那么有什么新线索还请联系我们，谢谢你！”

 

他们感谢并告别了Eskild，移步上楼；到达三楼走廊时，远远地就看到了那道门口拉起的警戒线。

 

 

 

这就是案发地点。Mikael生前的居所。也是他生命终结的地方。

 

客厅四处一片焦黑，屋子里消防龙头冲刷的水渍还没有完全干透，地面一片混乱。纵火案件总是最难侦查的，因为所有的证据都几乎被火焰和水枪被破坏殆尽。

 

客厅地面能明显看出尸体原本所在的位置——它覆盖的地面没有烧痕，旁边也画了一圈白线。Isak蹲下来观察，发现客厅内火焰的痕迹正是从这附近发散，说明这一带就是起火点。客厅里的摆设几乎毁坏殆尽，但一墙之隔的卧室除了被烟熏之外，并没有着火的痕迹。

 

"拘留通知上怎么说？在现场找到了Even的个人物品是吗？"Isak抬头问。

 

"没错，是在这里发现了他的打火机。定制款，有姓名刻印的那种。"Jonas说，"……但打火机位置不在起火点旁边，而是在阳台上。我估计检方到时候会说是消防队的高压水枪把一切都冲乱了。"

 

Isak点点头，继续移动脚步。这个并不太大的房屋看上去是个典型的单身汉卧室，家具简单，但很多个人物品，略带规律而凌乱地四处堆放着。卧室墙上挂了一些宗教图案的艺术品，书架上还有古兰经。书桌一角上放着一只不知是模型还是实物的长角羚羊的头骨摆件。在这个发生了命案的地方，这只骨架看上去有些诡异而恐怖。Isak之所以留意到它，是发现它扭转而且带着结节的羊角缺少了一侧，让人感觉古怪而残缺。它是从一开始就那样的吗？还是损坏了？Isak拍了几张照片。

 

同时，Isak在卧室的桌上发现放着一些有手写阿拉伯文的纸张，从旁边摊开的古兰经书对比来看，似乎是抄写的经文。他不懂具体内容，但看清了落款是Mikael，还写了时间4 A.M. ，没有日期。凌晨四点？似乎穆斯林的宗教习惯就是在清晨开始礼拜。Isak回忆了一下卷宗，有人报警起火的时间是22日凌晨0:25，十分钟后消防队到达，然后警方也抵达并封锁了火场，完全扑灭火灾的时间是1:15，也几乎是在同时发现室内的尸体，所以Mikael不可能凌晨四点还活着，也就是说这些手抄经文是之前写的。Isak继续翻了一下其他的文件，发现更多同样落款但是压在下面的手抄经文，只能从泛黄的纸张大概判断有些年份已经很久了，而有些是近期的。看来Mikael长久以来都遵守着非常规律的生活习惯。

 

那么，案发当天凌晨，Mikael也应该是提早睡觉，以便凌晨抄经和礼拜。是什么让一个禁酒的穆斯林参加了Even那个充斥着酒精大麻的派对？又是什么让他深夜带着Even回家，又是谁最终让他命丧黄泉？

 

Isak在案发地点观察了一圈，但还没有更好的线索或者结论。他将这些可能有用的线索拍照登记之后，决定尽快转向下一个重要的线索集中地——警察局。

 

 

 

 

到达警察局时，尸体已经解剖完毕，Isak索要了验尸记录。那份文件上打印了Mikael的ID照片——这是Isak第一次看到他的脸。不得不承认，那是一张颇为清秀的脸，唇红齿白，眼神清澈；微长的深色头发，略带纯真的表情。

 

然而这个漂亮的年轻人生命停止在了28岁。

 

“死者被发现时趴在地面上，死因是颈动脉破裂，失血过多。口腔和呼吸道内没有烟尘颗粒。也就是说，起火的时候他已经死去了。”Jonas看着报告说，“尸体颈部有一道利落的刀伤，这个伤口和尸体附近发现的匕首吻合。那把匕首已经被认定为凶器，在痕迹检验科处理了，”

 

“凶器的归属可以确定吗？”凶器是外人带来的，还是在案发地直接取用的，影响重大。Isak回忆了一下Mikael的房间。

 

“还没有办法确定。不过被火烧过之后，刀子变形有些严重，估计也很难提取到什么痕迹了。”

 

“死亡时间呢？火灾肯定也破坏了体温和尸僵。”Isak问道。

 

“没错，尸僵、肝温都被火焰的温度干扰了，由于大量失血，尸斑也没有形成，警察也只能根据最后目击者证词和火灾报警时间推定是11:30-00:25之间。”Jonas翻着法医报告说。“我还拿到了Even被捕时候的血液检测报告，他当天中午被捕时体内的酒精浓度都还有0.12，估计案发时醉得更厉害。”

 

Isak沉吟道：“以一般家庭室内这样的环境来说，从火苗引燃到被室外的人发现明火并报警，估计只需要5到10分钟。消防局接到报警的时间是0:25分，那么纵火时间会是在0:15-0:20之间。只要能证明Even在这之前已经离开了Mikael家，就能证明他的纵火嫌疑不成立。如果没有纵火，他的杀人嫌疑也基本等于洗清一大半。”

 

“没错，但这也是最难的一点。”Jonas说。"如果是杀人逃离之后隔了很久才纵火呢？我是说，假如警方说用了什么延时装置让火灾扩大的时间从5分钟延长到半小时之类的，用来制造不在场证明？”

 

“这一点我倒不太担心。”Isak颇有把握地说，“如果他们真的敢在庭审上提这一点的话，倒是对我们有利！”

 

“对了，说到Even离开案发地之后，不是在路上丢了钱包吗？我去追查一下，也许有线索。"Jonas提议道。

 

"好，那我去找警察谈谈。"Isak拍了拍Jonas的肩膀，两人分头行动。

 

 

 

 

Isak去治安官办公室拜访了Adam。寒暄几句之后，Isak阐明了来意。

 

“请给我一些可以公开的线索，拜托了。我知道你和Even也是旧识，我们都想帮帮他。”Isak向Adam祈求道。

 

Adam叹了一口气，想了想才回答：“我们当年都是在Bakka读书的死党，直到Even在最后一年一声不吭地转学去了Nissen，和我们断绝了联系。”

 

“Mikael也是他的朋友之一吗？”

 

“他们两个当年是特别好的朋友。”Adam说，“好到……可能有点超出朋友边界——你懂？我们曾经猜测Even的转学是不是就和这个有关，但我们没机会，也没立场问了。”

 

Isak吞咽了一下，觉得喉间有点苦涩。

 

**__我没有过这样的感觉，从来没有。_ _ **

 

Even当年在他耳边呢喃说，他是他的唯一。如今他却第一次从他昔日好友的口中得知，Even在他之前喜欢过别的男孩？……Isak不愿意也不知道该不该相信。

 

“那么……除了Even的打火机，还有什么证据指向他有作案嫌疑吗？”他勉强地问出下一个问题。

 

“我们有两个目击证人。一个是公寓管理员Eskild，估计你们见过了。”Adam的手指挠了一下额头。Isak敏锐地捕捉到这个动作——这是略带无奈和羞涩的姿势。看来Eskild口中那个“帅帅的警察”可能就是指Adam，同时显然……Adam也收到了Eskild的骚扰。

 

“另一个是？”

 

“Yousef Acar。他为他组织的单身派对。”

 

 

 

 

Isak几乎不敢相信证人Yousef就是他认识的那个Yousef。毕竟当年他和Sana是同窗密友的时候，Yousef还是Sana的意中人，一个性情温和，行为保守的穆斯林，完全无法和这个专门组织醉生梦死的派对为生的家伙联系起来。

 

"我不是穆斯林，早就不是了。"Yousef在电话里开门见山地回答了Isak的疑问，"我组织的活动，选派的服务人员都是合法的，但是我无法控制所有客人的行为，就这样。"

 

"但是Mikael是那种虔诚的信徒，对吧？为什么他会来这种场合？"

 

"Even其实邀请了我们当年的一群死党。"Yousef说，“但是他特别要求一定要Mikael也到场。他当时似乎说过些忘不了他之类的话。”

 

Isak真的不想再听人反复证实Even和Mikael之间的特别感情了。他已经感觉到胸口刺痛。他觉得自己本来如同止水般的心在见到Even之后曾经翻起短暂的波澜，但是此刻整个水潭都一次次被残酷的抽干。

 

"我观察Mikael当时没有喝酒。"Yousef继续说道。“但Even真的喝了不少。我最后一次看到他们两个时，Even几乎是挂在Mikael肩膀上，还是我帮他们叫车离开的。本来警察不允许我透露细节，但是我相信你，也相信他。我会尽我所知的告诉你。"

 

 

 到傍晚时，Isak亲自去诊断机构取回了Even正处于躁郁症发病阶段的鉴定结果，可惜今天应该来不及交去法官那里了。于是他回到拘留所想要探望应该已经做完鉴定回来的Even，却被告知他此时正在昏睡。没看到Even的Isak感到失落。他暗暗希望他这一天不会太难过，虽然可能没人知道也没人在乎他心中所担忧的。同时，他内心有个声音也在骂自己傻瓜。

 

**_**_你为什么还这么在乎他？你从来都不是Even的唯一，他欺骗了你，还一声不吭地离开了你。不要生出那么多无谓的情绪。_ ** _ **

 

但是也有另外一个声音在对他说：

 

**_**_你不能忽视自己内心的感受。不管是因为当年也好，现在也罢，你仍然在意他。正是因为在意，你才有了必须胜利的决心。_ ** _ **

 

 

 

**10月24日**

 

一大早，Isak就拿了鉴定结果赶去法庭提交保释申请，法官也爽快地开了一张价格为5000万克朗的保释押金单，而Sonja毫不犹豫地付了钱，就把Even从拘留所接回自己家。Isak简直想象得到接下来的新闻媒体又会拿有钱人花钱买自由这件事情上大做文章，又会有一波新的阶级仇恨投射到Even的身上。

 

上午10:30，Sonja位于奥斯陆郊区别墅中的一间卧室。

 

"警官说他昨天从诊所回来就一直昏睡，中间只醒来呕吐几次，还一直在说梦话。"Sonja心疼地看着蜷缩在被子里的Even，"他以前发病不会反应这么糟糕的，一定是拘留所里的环境差到让他生病了。"

 

"我很同情他的遭遇，也希望尽快帮他洗脱嫌疑。"Isak说。

 

“婚礼只能推迟。我这两天得忙着通知客人、退订宴席之类，不过还是可以抽空照顾他。”Isak不是很了解Sonja，但是他感觉她对Even感情颇深。

 

“你们……认识多久了？”Isak问。

 

“差不多一年。虽然时间不长，但我认识他的第一天就知道自己会嫁给他。”Sonja说起时，嘴角带着微笑。

 

Isak注意到床头摆着Even和Sonja的合影，能看得出是出自专业摄影师的手笔。Sonja笑得无比灿烂，Even则淡然许多。照片里的Even眼睛直视着Isak，让他有点心神恍惚。

 

他和Even没有拍过这种专门的情侣照，他们只有过一点自拍和录影。

__

那时候Even总是趁Isak不注意的时候就偷偷举起手机镜头拍他，Isak遮掩躲闪几次之后也就听之任之；再后来，Isak也开始在左右无人时配合地在镜头前贴近他的身体，牵他的手，甚至主动亲他的脸颊。他们的自拍照片不是歪歪扭扭就是两个大头，要么就表情古怪糊成一片，但总是满溢快乐。

 

可惜他当时不好意思去索要这些照片，它们就一直都存在Even的手机里直到跟着Even一起消失。Isak曾经有点后悔没有要来一些，这样至少在那些心碎而孤独的夜晚他可以有些东西凭吊这段消逝的感情。可是他们之间什么都没有留下，哪怕一张摆拍的照片。

 

 

Isak摇摇头，眨眨眼睛，努力把自己的注意力唤回案件上面：“案发当晚你们没在一起？”

 

“当然，那是他的单身派对，事实上回挪威之后我一直住在自己家，而且那天晚上我自己也有个小小的单身派对，在城市另一头。”

 

Isak想起接案当天和Sonja见面时的对话。他继续问：“你之前说他当晚联系过你？请问是什么时候，以及你们都说了什么？”

 

刚才还沉浸在怜爱中的Sonja，动作忽然一滞，表情也开始僵硬。Isak马上感觉事情不对，他看到Sonja的眼睛飘向侧下方，这个问题触发了她的回忆。

 

“没，没什么，他就……跟我道晚安，告诉我玩的开心。”Sonja有点磕绊地说。

 

“真的只有这些？请你务必告诉我真实情况，否则我很难帮他。”Isak认真地追问道。

 

“真的，就是这样……”Sonja说着站了起来，“抱歉我还有事情忙，失陪了。”

 

Sonja一定有情况隐瞒。这样很麻烦，如果当事人都不能把情况和自己说明的话，将来在庭审上他们一定非常被动。

 

就在Isak准备跟上Sonja时，被子里的Even动了动，于是他不由得停下了脚步。他回到床边，看着正在Even虚软地蜷缩在几乎堆成小山的被子里，只把头部探出来呼吸，有一种Isak从未见到过的脆弱感。

 

Even。他暗金色的头发，挺直的鼻梁，饱满的下巴。他苍白的皮肤和柔软得如同花瓣一样的嘴唇。

 

他看着Even，仍有点不太相信这是真的。在十年之后还能再相遇，还能再离他这么近，又这么远。安静沉寂的卧室里，Isak只听得到自己的呼吸声。他忍不住伸出手去，抚摸了Even散开的头发和让他无比想念的睡脸。

 

Even轻轻吐出一口气息，慢慢睁开眼睛。他发现了正在抚摸他的Isak。Isak赶快收回手，他心跳得飞快，如果Even露出质疑或者厌恶的表情，他可能会永远没有脸面也没有勇气出现在他面前。

 

但Even没有表情，只是移开了视线。

 

“呃，我只是，在这儿等着——关于案情，如果你愿意的话就聊聊，如果不想的话，我可以回去。”Isak舔了一下嘴唇，结结巴巴地说。

 

“……我现在不太想谈。”Even声音微弱地说。

 

“那，我就明天再来。”Isak站起身来，“好好休息，Even。”

 

然而在他打开门之前，他又听到Even的声音从身后传来。

 

“……你就不问了？”Even似乎不太相信地问他。

 

“你说了你现在不太想谈。”Isak说，“我可以明天再来。”

 

“如果我明天还是不想呢？”

 

“那我就后天再来。”

 

“……你为什么退让。”Even恹恹地说，“现在不是该搬出那一套‘我都是为了你好’之类的说辞，劝我开始交代吗？”

 

“不，”Isak说着走回了Even床边，重新坐下。“你昨天做了很多努力，已经很棒。现在可以放心休息，剩下的事情交给我就好。只要你是无辜的，所有的证据链都会指向这一点。我不需要强迫你说什么才能找出真相。”

 

“你真的不打算说服我？”Even似乎有点不太相信般地问。

 

“我不会强求你做任何事。”这是Isak发自内心的话。

 

“因为我是你的客户。”Even又垂下了视线。“我付钱给你。所以得到这个价位的服务。”

 

“因为我相信你的清白。”Isak简单地回答道。

 

Even沉默了。Isak能感觉到他消沉的气场似乎被驱散了一点点，虽然只是一点点。

 

“我感觉糟透了。”Even说。“我现在感觉事实之类的都不重要，赶快宣判就好。我讨厌猜，也不想等。上帝，我只求一个清净。”

 

“你现在处于抑郁中，Even。”Isak没有评判，只是提醒道，“有这样的想法很正常，但是这可能并不是你的真实意愿。”

 

“我并不留恋这世界。”Even咕哝着说，“我可能看上去完好，但我的整个心里都是空的。我的灵魂缺失了一片，但我甚至不知道到底缺少了什么。我已经无法再忍受这种感觉了。”

 

Isak顿时感到喉头发紧。——为什么，为什么你会和我有相似的感受？这和我有关吗？你真的不再记得和我在一起时的一切吗？

 

“你通常需要些药品的帮助吗，Even？”Isak从口袋中拿出他从酒店找到的药盒，“这是你的吧？”

 

Even看了看，点点头。Isak帮他倒了杯水，Even稍微坐起来，从两个药格中各取出一片吞下。

 

“这些都就是全部吗？”Isak问，“如果你愿意告诉我的话，都是什么药呢？”

 

“Tegretol和PSTDA。”

 

前一种是Isak查到的躁郁症患者用的药物，很常见。而后一种，PTSDA？Isak似乎听说过。这是一种用于治疗创伤后应激障碍的药物。一般是那些战场归来的士兵、不幸遭遇强奸的女孩、或者痛失子女的父母才会使用，它帮助他们减弱严重创伤记忆带来的痛苦。Even患的是躁郁症，为什么他会服用这种药品？

 

“你为什么会服用PSTDA？”Isak略有点关切而紧张地问。

 

“我不知道。在我意识到的时候已经在吃了。”Even简单说道。他似乎根本不在意自己在服用什么药物。他似乎对与自己有关的很多事情都呈现一种放任的态度。

 

Even看上去很疲惫，他又闭上了眼睛进入昏睡。Isak帮他稍微掖好被角，又凝视他的睡脸好一段时间，似乎是在确定他不会又一次凭空消失，才依依不舍地离开。

 

 

就在当天，检方正式向Isak和Even下达了公诉通知。第一次庭审将安排在三天后，也就是10月27日。检察官是两个棘手的家伙，William Magnuson和Christoffer Schistad。

 

“现在还有太多没有解释的问题，估计第一次审讯也只是把已经在手的证据摆一下，并不会形成判决。”Jonas说道。

 

“还有三天时间。”Isak对Jonas说，“Even的命运就掌握在我们手里了。”

 

“我有把握我们会搞定的。”Jonas给Isak打气道。

 

Isak点点头。为了Even，他必须抓紧分分秒秒和蛛丝马迹。为了他们，他要跨出所有伤感和犹豫，焕发出一往无前的勇气。

 

（To Be Continued）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 失去信心或者产生动摇的时候，记得看标签：）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要：
> 
> Isak接到了一起命案的辩护委托，嫌疑人是他十年前的旧识Even。他希望能到案件的真相，同时唤回和Even之间尘封的回忆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉这么晚才更新，感谢耐心等待！鞠躬。
> 
> 我实在是太不擅长写slow burn的感情戏，这一章毫不夸张地说至少改了有30遍，而我自己仍然不满意……但如果继续改下去可能永远也发不出来，所以我宁可先让它带着瑕疵登场，无论写的多矫情，让剧情推进下去。迈过这一段后面应该会顺畅些：）如果大家读起来发现进展的太跳跃了，确实是我的错……抱歉啦。
> 
> 特别说明：
> 
> 1、文中对疾病症状、诊疗手段和药物效能有一定虚构。  
> 2、文中对司法机构、法律程序、庭审、辩论、刑侦过程等参考了游戏和影视作品，并且有较多虚构。

****10月24日 23:30** **

 

Isak做了一个梦。

 

他站在岸边上，面向着一望无际的海，单薄的衣衫被寒风卷动。海水如同阴沉的天空一样呈现淡淡的灰蓝。他试着慢慢走下水中，寒意刺骨。然而他不能退缩，他必须前去寻找它。他知道它在某处等待。

 

Isak俯身潜入海中，席卷全身的冰冷如刀割般疼痛。可是他不能停下，甚至没有想过要停下。海洋看起来是那么的无边无际，身周的温度好像随时都比上一秒更低。当他向前游的时候，水简直浅得没有游动的空间，珊瑚礁刮擦他的皮肤，水草不停地缠绕他的双脚；当他想站起来时却一脚踏空，向下望去尽是幽暗无尽的深渊；他回头寻找，却已经看不到岸在何处，四周只有无边无际的海面。

 

这片海上仿佛没有岁月，时间是比灵魂更虚幻的东西；这片海上似乎没有距离，无论他怎样奋力划动都几乎没有离开过原地。不知道究竟艰难挣扎着前行了多久，他竟然终于看到前方海底一个隐约的光点。

 

他没有时间犹豫，立刻深吸一口气开始下潜；四周本就阴沉的光线变得越来越少，他的躯体渐渐被入侵的寒冷吞噬。耳畔传来沉闷的哭号声，眼角瞥见蠢蠢欲动的鬼影。当他终于触摸到坚实的海床时，面前只剩无止尽的黑暗。他不知道剩下的力气还够不够支持自己回到水面。但是他必须找下去，无论它是不是在最深的地心，甚至世界的另一边。

 

一股强大而神秘的力量开始牵引他的步伐，渐暖的海水的推动他跟随前行，直至看到前方隐约的如豆般暗黄的光亮。

 

它在这里。它是一颗散发出微弱光线和温暖的圆球。

 

你终于来了。Isak似乎听到某个声音传进他脑海。带我离开这儿。

 

于是他拾起这颗带着些微温暖的球体，屈膝一跃蹬离了海底。他四肢奋力地划动，以最大力气朝海面游去。这颗发光体为他照明了前路，刚才尾随他的一切鬼魅都奔逃不见，幽咽的声音也消失无踪。回程中他终于明白自己刚才下潜了多远，之前一直没有感到的恐惧此刻才稍微动摇了一下他的心神。不过，最可怕的路程已经过去，终点就在眼前。

 

冲出水面的一刻，那颗球体也跟着浮了起来，Isak看着它慢慢离开他的手，缓缓升上天空。它开始散射出耀眼的光芒和巨大的热量，照亮了灰暗的天空，驱散了海面的冰冷，那刺目的光和热让他不由得抬手遮住双眼。

 

原来那是太阳。它的回归让这个世界不再荒芜而寒冷。树叶长出新芽，蓓蕾绽开花朵，生命重新注入了整个星球和Isak的心房。他轻缓地漂浮在已经变得温暖的海面上，微笑着，荡漾着，像一叶小船。

 

 

 

 

当Isak睁开眼睛的时候，他仍然趴在家里的电脑桌上，确定刚才是一个梦。一个不知道被什么引起，或者有什么含义的梦。可能刚才睡着的时候忘记开取暖器了，好冷。他想。

 

电脑屏幕还亮着，展示着搜索到的PTSDA的信息。Isak瞬间记起了睡着之前所追查的结果，顿时眉头紧锁，心情沉重。

 

_PTSDA因副作用巨大被药剂师联合抵制。_

 

_已有百余例患者报告服用PTSDA导致部分记忆丧失和行为异常。_

 

_药监局继续批准药品上市行为引起抗议_

****

看来PTSDA在治疗心理创伤的同时也带来了巨大的副作用和争议。而这个副作用正是Even现在呈现的样子：记忆缺失，性格改变。Isak长叹一声靠在椅背上。

 

下次再见面，他得劝说Even从此停止服用PTSDA；这也许可以帮他开始摆脱药物的影响，也许需要更多的时间。而且现在事情说得通了，药物把Even的失忆和他们现在的状态连成了一条线。但是整件事的起点在哪儿？Even为什么会离开，又为什么会开始服用PTSDA？仍然没有找到线索。

 

Isak思考着，下意识地把手指凑到唇边。几个小时之前，这只手抚摸过Even沉睡的脸。

 

 

 

****10月25日 9:00** **

 

 

Isak靠近Even房间的门口时，暂停了一会儿脚步。他知道门后面就是Even，心跳不由得有点加快。他的脑海中忽然开始响起婉转的音乐，好像有人在心间低吟浅唱。

 

_Oh my love_

_Look and see_

_The sun rising from the river_

_Nature’s miracle once more_

_Will light the world_

 

Isak拉开门走进卧室里，感觉眼前的景象好像慢镜头一样在他面前缓慢地展开。这个大得有点空旷的房间的中央，Even就坐在床头。暗弱的阳光隔着窗帘从窗口照射进来，为他的侧影勾出一道微微发光的边缘。Even此刻蜷起膝盖，手指插在垂散的头发中，脸色苍白，看上去茫然而脆弱，但是却让Isak更想靠近他了。

 

“早。”Isak走到床边。

 

“嗯。”Even声音略带沙哑地回了一声，没有看他。

 

受到冷遇的Isak反而找了把椅子坐下："你看上去还有点低落。"

 

"低落的是Sonja。"

 

"她怎么了？"Isak回想起似乎在走廊里看到Sonja龙卷风一样离开的背影。与其说低落，不如说似乎伤心又生气。

 

"她终于开始厌倦我这个麻烦。"Even漠然地答道。

 

"也许你们之间有些别的摩擦，但是以我这个旁观者的角度来看，她真的没有认为你是麻烦。"Isak诚恳地说。

 

"……她认为我应该出门散步或者看场喜剧，给朋友打个电话甚至是养条狗作伴，她认为世界上有那么多更可怜而坚强的人，我不应该继续自寻苦闷。她比我更知道我应该怎么做，我也承认她说的都是对的，可惜我仍然沉浸在自己的消沉里。失望迟早会消磨干净她的耐心，厌倦只是时间的问题。"

 

Isak想了想：“可能Sonja还不理解你需要的只是一些同理心，而不是一厢情愿的好意。——别担心，时间会帮你从抑郁中脱离出来，也会帮她慢慢理解你。你们会好的。”他不太明白为什么自己要帮Sonja说话。也许，并不完全是为了Sonja。

 

"我们不会好的。"Even低沉地说。"一想到以后无法摆脱她的日子，我就感到窒息。”

 

“有那么糟糕？”

 

“糟糕透顶。我好像被困在这儿，困在一个深渊和我的躯壳里，整个世界都只剩我和我的意识，无比孤独。我有时甚至不能确定自己是不是还活着。”

 

Isak想起了昨晚的那个梦，那个潜入深海的梦；他不敢相信他的梦境和Even的感受是何其相似。他无比希望自己拥有能瞬间抚平Even抑郁的超能力。忽然，他冒出一点缓解此刻沉重气氛的灵感。

 

“如果你不介意的话，我倒是有个简单快捷的方法。是我从警察那里学到的，每次他们要辨认地上躺着的是不是尸体的时候就这样做。”Isak坐到了Even的床边，伸出手去轻按住他的颈侧。“摸摸看，这是你的脉搏。你的心脏仍然在跳动，这就是活着的证据。”

 

Even对这忽然的接触愣了一下，但是没有闪躲也没有拒绝；他困惑而柔软的目光让Isak感觉有点紧张而干渴，可是他的话语仍然消沉：“只要活着就无法逃离自己的意识，唯一能逃离的方法就是死。”

 

Even想用死亡作为逃避这件事让Isak皱起眉头，于是他大胆地反问：“如果死亡就是你已有的那种感觉呢？那你就再没有另一个地方可逃，到时怎么办？”

 

Even被问住了，陷入沉默。

 

Isak继续说道：“也许明天太阳就会爆炸，或者一颗原子弹扔到头上，所有人都会死。也许你以为自己困在一个没人发现的地方，但是偏偏就有人能找到那个角落，把你捞出去。现在所有漫长的担忧都是一种浪费，我们只要过好下一分钟，哪怕把它当成最后一分钟来过。”

 

“那……我应该做些什么？”

 

“任何你想做的事情。”Isak答道。

 

如果这真是他的最后一分钟，他唯一想做的就是拥抱眼前的人。

 

"我想也试一下你刚才的办法，可以吗？"

 

"当然……"Isak话音未落，Even已经伸出手来，也摸了Isak脖子的侧面。

 

“你的心跳很快。”Even轻声说，“是不是证明你比我‘更活’？”

 

Isak本想挤出一句调侃的话，或者悄悄地咽下口水，但都可悲地失败了，尤其是当发现Even的视线黏着在他脸上，手指轻轻擦过他脸颊的时候。Isak猜测自己的表情一定有点痴迷得太过明显，因为他们之间的空气凝结了，呼吸变得有些沉重，仿佛整个世界的重量都压缩在胸口，又仿佛他们相触的皮肤之间连起一条无形的绳索。就在Isak差点想再做些什么的时候，Even收回了手。

 

“谢谢你。”Even脸上似乎恢复了一些血色。“我现在感觉好多了。抱歉说了那么多乱七八糟的东西，希望不会影响你的心情。……不知道为什么，我好像曾经经历过类似的事情。”

 

“是说进入抑郁期吗？”

 

“不，是像刚才那样碰触你。”Even好像自己也不太敢肯定地说。

 

Isak差点凝固了。

 

“……抱歉，我又有点头晕。”Even揉着额头。

 

“那，你休息吧。”Isak既庆幸又有点遗憾地说，“明天我会再来。”

 

“OK。”

 

“还有，”Isak忽然想起来，“从今天开始别再吃PTSDA了，可以吗？你应该不需要它。”

 

“好。”Even没问为什么。但是Isak的直觉告诉他，Even会这么做的。

 

Isak离开屋子时，感觉有点膝盖发软，因为他刚才差一点冲破那条禁界。他必须在陷入漩涡之前及时恢复清醒——Even即将和Sonja结婚，和Mikael之间还有一段说不清道不明的过往……这些念头既让Isak难过又让他冷静。Even本来就不曾，今后也不会属于他，重逢已经是从上天那里偷来了一个额外的机会。他会在这段时间里珍惜再次的相遇，但也必须准备好再次的别离。

 

 

****

 

 

当Isak回到办公室时，Jonas似乎一眼就看穿了他的失魂落魄表情。

 

“Even怎么样？”

 

“他还好，不过需要点时间恢复，还没能提供更多信息。”

 

“这个东西也许可以帮他回忆当晚的情形？”Jonas把一份文件递给他，它终于让Isak眼睛一亮。“这是Even当时丢失的信用卡的消费记录。有人拿着他的卡去使用了。这意味着Even当时可能遇到了一位目击者，而这个人可能会提供关于Even行踪的证词。”Jonas说，“我得去查查当时的监控录像，看能不能找到那个家伙。”

 

“太好了Jonas，那我们分头行动。”

 

 

 

  

****10月26日 上午9:00** **

 

Isak如约到访。Even正坐在桌边咀嚼他的早餐。他看上去洗过澡，换了一身衣服，脸色比前一天好了很多；除了依然垂散着的头发，已经非常接近Isak所认识的那个Even。Isak不禁有些恍神。

 

“Isak？”Even先发现了他的存在。

 

"呃，早上好。"Isak问候道。他略有点扭捏的从背后拿出一路藏着的东西放在Even面前。那是一个迷你盆栽，已经开了几朵漂亮的黄色小花。

 

"这是？"Even有点惊讶地问。

 

"房间里有些植物可能会让你感觉好点。"Isak不好意思地舔舔嘴唇，很快转换了话题。"明天就要出庭了，我来跟你提前沟通一下审理的细节。”

 

他低头去手提包里掏出资料，Even放下了手里的刀叉看着他。

 

“你可以边吃边听我说，这是我们手头的证据和……”

 

“Isak，”Even打断他，声音诚恳地说道，“有时候我不明白你为什么要为我做这些。”他伸出手指，轻轻摸了下盆栽中的一朵花。

 

“这东西不贵。”Isak故作轻松地笑笑。他感觉Even的手指仿佛是摸在自己的脸上。

 

“我知道。你在为我做很多额外的事，而我甚至曾故意给你难堪……我不知道该怎么同时跟你表达抱歉和感谢。”Even停顿了一下，向他露出微笑：“也许这么说有点肉麻，但我真的很庆幸有你在这里，Isak。”

 

Isak的全身顿时好像飘进云里。他太想念这种感觉了。他记得Even很爱笑，而他爱在Even笑着的时候伸出手去抚摸他的头发和脸颊，从那双蓝色的眼睛里看到自己清晰的倒影。Isak放下了手里的卷宗，因为他已经的大脑已经没法再运转别的事情。刚才是Even重逢后第一次对他露出笑容，他可以允许自己有片刻的迷离。

 

“我好像很习惯这样。”Even嘴里塞着东西边咀嚼边说话。他吃东西的样子让Isak感觉到幸福。“和你待在一起随便做点什么，或者什么也不做。对了，你之前说我们曾经是同学？那我们那时候是不是——”

 

“你的感觉可能来自于另外一个平行宇宙。”Isak清了清嗓子，“某一个我们经常待在一起的时空。”他并不准备主动说出过去的事，至少不是现在。在案件尚未有定论之前，保持彼此之间的距离对他们两人都是最好的选择。

 

“你还相信平行宇宙这回事？”

 

“我一直相信平行宇宙的存在。无数时空中有无数多个你，过着和现在相似或者不同的生活。你所畏惧的一切可能发生了，而你所期待的一切也同时存在。在其中某个或者许多个宇宙里，你可能从来没有离开过挪威，我们毕业之后也保持了良好的友谊，所以你现在会感觉这一切似曾相识。你也因此不会再卷入麻烦，始终过得幸福快乐。"

 

好吧，这其实是Isak的心愿。

 

“这理论很有趣，可惜我不太喜欢。”Even说。“我怕有一些时空我和喜欢的人会在一起，而也有些时空我和对方分开了。一想到那些我们分开的时空，我就会无比悲伤。”

 

“好吧，这是‘半个空着的杯子’。但我相信命中注定的人总会在一起。”Isak犹豫了一下，偷偷看了一眼Even。

 

Even叹息了一声：“我不知道我有没有命中注定的人。但是那个人一定不会是Sonja。我不爱她，我们也不是为了自己而结婚——我父母需要Simensen集团的支持，Sonja需要一个漂亮听话的男友，而Simensen家族需要一个入赘女婿。所有人都羡慕我有个那么有钱的未婚妻的时候，我的抗拒好像让他们受到了莫大的冒犯。可是我知道，我并不想要这一切。”

 

“你要入赘Simensen？我以为你的父母不可能让你更换别人的姓氏。”Isak感到非常惊讶。在他记忆中，Even的家人都是一群对家族传统非常执着而骄傲的人。

 

“如果不这样做，就不会再有Naesheim家族了。”Even平静得仿佛不是在说自己的事。“我知道他们已经没有钱，一切都是虚假的繁荣。所以他们需要我来当交换的筹码。我不明白自己当时为什么没有拒绝这个可笑又可悲的婚约。”

 

“可是——可是你们当年不是主动去美国发展的吗？”Isak不解地问。

 

“如果能在故乡过得够好，谁会愿意离开？我无时无刻不在想念挪威，虽然它现在反而变成了个陌生的地方。”Even低头摆弄着刀叉，“当年Maggnuson家指使自己的律师行动用各种手段捏造故事制造事端，对我们发起破坏海洋环境的诉讼，最终政府对我们开出了天价罚单还吊销了捕捞牌照。我们不得不结束这里的一切跑到美国去从零开始。而他们这些玩弄法律的人得逞之后立刻抢占了所有我们割舍的东西。真是不知道有多讽刺。”

 

“天。我不知道当年发生过这么多事。……这也是你讨厌律师的原因吗？”Isak感慨道。

 

“是的。我承认这有点幼稚。我曾经不分青红皂白的讨厌所有的律师……直到我遇到你。”Even轻声说着，看了Isak一眼，随即垂下了视线。这个有点暧昧的目光让Isak脸颊发热。

 

艹，清醒点Isak。

 

“幸好固执和偏见没有让我错过你。”Even的声音如此柔和，已经完全没搅乱了Isak的神志。“我很感谢你为我所做的一切。我也能为你做点什么吗？”

 

Isak忽然不知道该怎么回答。他对Even有太多的心愿，只是没有一件能说得出口。

 

“只要你能多想起些案发当时的事，帮忙提供线索，尽快洗脱嫌疑就够了。”Isak试图把语气放轻松点，但他知道自己花了多大的力气才压住真正的心声。

 

“当然，我会努力回忆之前发生的事。但是我也想知道如果你不是我的律师……”

 

Even还没来得及说完下半句，Jonas的来电打断了他们，也把Isak从冲动的边缘拉回了现实。

 

“呃，Jonas发现些新的线索——别怕，应该是于我方有利的。明天出庭的事情无需担忧，我们会搞定。”Isak一边接起电话一边起身告辞。

 

这次，Even主动向他伸出手：“你相信我最后能获得自由？”

 

“我一定会带你走出那个法庭。”Isak用力握了握他的手，很久才放开。

 

 

 

 

"你和Even发生什么了吗？"Jonas在电话里问，"这两天你都在他家。"

 

"呃，我只是跟他沟通明天庭审的事。"Isak边坐进驾驶室边说道。

 

"恐怕你只是为了去看他吧，如果你肯对自己诚实点的话。"Jonas仿佛看透一切般直言不讳。

 

"Jonas!"Isak反弹了一下，又很快放弃了反驳。"好吧，你说的没错。但我趁机会探望他一下，或者主要是去看望他顺便谈案件，有什么区别？"

 

"我明白你对他的感觉，Isak，这不是什么需要禁止的事情。但是在搞清楚他上次是为什么离开的以前，先别急着陷进去。我只是不想你再受到伤害。"Jonas说。“好了，说回正事。我调出了酒吧里监控，吧台的人认出了那晚上刷Even丢失的信用卡买酒的人叫Kasper，是个流浪汉。”

 

“能要求警方协助寻找Kasper吗？”Isak问。

 

“有点困难，因为他居无定所，而且似乎因为有些小偷小摸的案底，一直很怕警察。”

 

“我们先看明天庭审的情况是否有必要获取这个不确定的证据。如果真的需要的话，就算警察帮不上忙我们也得自己去找他。见面商量吧。”Isak启动汽车引擎。

 

在离开别墅的时候，他恋恋不舍地从后视镜中偷偷地瞄着Even房间的窗。天，Jonas是对的，他恐怕已经陷进去了。Isak开始向着他从来不曾信奉的各种神祇祈祷自己还留有足够的清醒。也许Even根本就没别的意思，也许一切都只是他内心的幻想；就算Even不爱Sonja他们也必须结婚，千万别怀抱任何错误的希望。更何况——Isak不得不开始给自己催眠——他可能只是Even背后数不清际遇中的一个，就像他从未知道的Mikael一样。

 

剩下的时间，Isak几乎都在集中精神研究各项证据以免自己继续胡思乱想，也确实发现了一些有用的线索。可是当他的大脑一旦从高速旋转中放慢下来，Even的声音和脸庞马上就会侵占他的脑海。他只能不停地工作工作工作，直到几乎把自己给摧残得筋疲力竭。到了深夜，他冲了个澡躺进被窝，闭上眼睛，又把不能越界的训诫默念了几遍。。

 

 

可是在沉入睡眠的前一刻，他仍然忍不住去想。如果Even从未离开，他们现在会怎样？

 

 

 

 

 

****10月27日 上午10：00 奥斯陆地方法院** **

 

"肃静！全体起立。"

 

法庭内的喧哗归于寂静，随着法官和众人的落座，检方示意已经做好准备。

 

"你还可以吗？Even？"Isak又一次确认道。Even肯定地点头。于是Isak也向法官示意辩方准备完毕。Even今天的状态似乎又有些回落。他双眉紧锁沉默不语，视线低垂，不停地在面前的纸上画出一堆混乱的线圈。

 

Isak和Jonas的对手是William Maggnuson和Chris Schistad，两个并不好搞的角色，但并非无懈可击。他们可能很擅长用诱导性的语言和手法去煽动陪审团，但是Isak相信再巧舌如簧也必须臣服于真相的唯一。

 

"尊敬的法官和陪审团，今天我们就Mikael Overlie Boukhal死亡一案对嫌疑人Even Bech Naesheim 提起公诉。那么，首先由我代表检方来简述一下案发过程。"William走到法庭前，示意法庭助理打开了投影屏幕。画面上首先出现的是Even当时所住的套房。Isak内心波动了一下，不过表情毫无波澜。他真的不想再看到那个地方，但还要忍受继续谈论它几十分钟。

 

"10月22日晚上20:00，嫌疑人在丽笙酒店28楼的豪华套房内举行他的单身派对。他邀请了包括死者Mikael在内的大约二十多名客人，在场的还有活动组织者提供的大约10名……客气点说是服务和表演人员。晚上11点左右，嫌疑人和Mikael一起离开了酒店房间。"

 

William按下了遥控，投影中出现了Even挂在Mikael肩膀上摇摇晃晃走出酒店的录像画面。时间显示此时是10月22日深夜23:01。

 

"然后，两人乘坐出租车来到了死者所在的公寓。他们走进公寓大门的时候时间是23:15分，同时，这也是Mikael最后一次——被目击生存。接着，我们就到了本案最关键的环节。"William停顿了一下，让场内的紧张和肃静发酵片刻，才继续说道："0：15分，嫌疑人独自一人，逃离了死者的公寓。而这，正是我们稍后会阐述的，死者被推定的死亡时间。"

 

"仅10分钟后，也就是凌晨0:25分，消防局接到公寓起火的报警电话，并于0:35分到达现场开始灭火以及疏散人员。根据其提供的记录，火灾于凌晨1点左右彻底扑灭，消防人员进入屋子查看时，发现了受害者的尸体。"

 

"随后，警方进入现场，很快发现死者在起火前已经死亡，所以立即展开侦查，并从多个目击者的口中获得了死者最后和嫌疑人一起出现的信息，还在火灾现场中找到了属于嫌疑人的证物。于是，10月23日中午11:00，警方将嫌疑人从其居住的酒店拘留询问。警员反馈，当时嫌疑人疑似有畏罪自杀的举动。嫌疑人的辩护律师目前声称他患有精神疾病，缴纳了天价保释金为他换取几天的自由。但是法官和陪审团的成员们，金钱是不能购买无罪判决的。我们希望凶手得到惩戒，还死者以公平。"

 

听众席和陪审团开始交头接耳，法官敲了几下木槌要求庭内保持肃静。

 

"很会讲故事。"Isak低声对Jonas说，"但是他显然也在避重就轻。"

 

Jonas点点头："先看看他们的底牌。"然后答复法官辩方暂时没有疑问。

 

“如果辩方没有额外补充的，就请检方提供进一步的证据。”法官要求道。

 

"首先我们来看杀死Mikael的凶器——就是这把匕首。"William 拿出一个证物袋，为了让听众席看清楚，同时在投影上展示了它的照片——勉强看得出是把细长的刀，刀柄被烧得黑糊糊并且有些扭曲。"经过检验，它的刀刃与死者身上伤口痕迹一致，并且缝隙中也检出了死者血液成分。但是很遗憾，已经无法提取刀柄上的使用痕迹。但这把匕首与受害人厨房中的刀具都不相同，应该是属于外源物品，因此它很有可能是嫌疑人带进案发地的东西。"

 

Isak脸上忽然露出了自信的笑容。

 

"不用费心了，法官先生。"Isak说道，"这把刀绝对不是Even Bech Naesheim携带的。"

 

"哦？你的主张是它属于其他外部来源？"

 

"不，我认为这把刀就来自于受害者家中。"

 

“你认为？”William笑道，“那么你如此推断的证据又在哪儿呢？”

 

Isak展示了一张照片。这是他拍摄的Mikael家没有着火的卧室；画面中是一张书桌，角落里放着那个诡异的羚羊头骨摆设。"你不觉得这个摆件看上去有点奇怪吗？"

 

"嗯，它的一边的羊角断了一半。看上去不太对称。"William说，“我们也注意到了。这没什么稀奇的。”

 

"没错。但是它缺少的那边羊角别有洞天。我们之前请警方将这个摆件作为物证封存并带到了现场，不如就直接给大家展示一下。”

 

法庭警察将那个羚羊头骨从证物箱中取了出来，放在展示台上。Isak戴上橡胶手套，征得同意后，从证物袋中取出那把凶器匕首，然后将它的刀尖对准了羚羊的断角，慢慢地插了进去。

 

在众人惊讶的目光中，匕首严丝合缝地插进了羊角的断头，并且扭曲的刀柄和另外一边羊角看上去十分对称。

 

“这个羚羊头骨摆件，就是匕首的刀鞘。"Isak说。"也就是说，哪怕是聪明如William检查官一样的人，也难以想象这个摆件中隐藏着这样的利刃。如果不熟悉Mikael家中物品，根本就无从发现这里有凶器可以用。而Even和Mikael 上一次见面已经是十年前，他第一次踏入这个现场，如果要杀人，为什么放着显眼的厨房刀具不用而去找出这么隐蔽而且偏门的凶器？"

 

旁听席发出恍然大悟的声音。William 和Chris 互相看了一眼，Even似乎惊呆了。

 

"也许嫌疑人十年前就知道这个摆件里隐藏着匕首呢？"Chris反驳道。

 

"不可能。我已经去调查了这个摆件的生产商，它五年前才推出上市。"Isak肯定地答复。

 

"嫌疑人毕竟在那里呆了一个小时，他有很多机会可以知道羊角里有匕首。"William说道，“你毕竟不能排除那一小时里发生了各种事情的可能。”

 

见双方僵持不下，法官打断道："如果检控双方都没有确定的解释，就请检方出示下一项证据。"

 

"没问题。下一项证据更加有力。”William于是提交了下一个证物并投影播放它的图片。“这里是纵火的物证——打火机，昂贵的限量版Zippo，还刻了嫌疑人的姓名首字EBN，足够证实它来源的唯一性了吧？根据嫌疑人拘留期间的证词，这只打火机他一直携带在自己身边，而案发当天带到了现场。"

 

"如何认定这只打火机就是火源？"Isak问。

 

William哼了一声。"如果你非要我把痕迹检验科的报告在这里重新念一下的话，就如你所愿——就现场查勘的结果来看，包括厨房都没有任何其他可以点火的装置，这个打火机是受害人家中发现的唯一的火源。现场的可燃物包括纸张，棉毛混纺物和木质物，也就是墙纸，地毯和沙发等家具，没有检出助燃剂，上述物品的燃点都在100-300摄氏度之间，也就是打火机的火焰温度足够点燃的范围。而根据我们的消防专家利用模拟软件还原当时的燃烧过程，从点火到火焰蔓延到阳台门口引起报警大约需要10分钟，这与从嫌疑人离开到消防局接到报警的时间完全相符。所以说，嫌疑人就是这场火灾燃的纵火者，而他纵火的原因就是他刚杀死了被害人。"

 

William播放了一段模拟案发时纵火和火情发展的视频，里面甚至意图明显地出现了一个虚拟“凶手”的身影——而这个身影是有意按着Even的轮廓设置的。这种鲜明生动的画面显然打动了陪审团和旁听席，Isak简直感觉得到人们看向Even的目光都更冷了。

 

Isak没有直接指出William的哗众取宠，只是拿出了现场的照片指了指标示发现证物的地点："起火点在客厅，但是根据警方报告，这只打火机是在阳台上找到的？"

 

"很简单，消防高压水枪会把所有物品都移位。它在那儿发现并不代表什么。"William摊手。

 

"再请你仔细看一下现场的照片。起火的时候，消防队通过云梯从阳台外侧向内喷水，诚然，有些水从屋内倒流到阳台上，但是发现打火机的这个角落刚好在关闭的那一侧阳台拉门挡住的死角，喷枪的水流是无论如何不可能把它冲到这个角落。我们也请了流体力学专家利用模拟软件还原了当时的水流过程，证明缓慢倒流的水不可能带着一坨铁块漂移那么远的距离。"

 

Isak也示意法庭助手播放了一段视频，并提供了现场的照片。发现打火机的角落甚至没有多少水迹，它确实是一个不可能的角度。

 

"就算打火机不是水流带过去的，嫌疑人也在点火之后把它扔过去的。”William不屑地说。

 

“你又忘了阳台门了，检察官。”Isak说，“如果你在客厅点火，是没有可能隔着阳台门把打火机扔过去的。”

 

“他也可以在阳台将什么东西燃后，把打火机留在那，然后用已经点燃的物品回客厅纵火。"Chris补充道。

 

“那么我想问——他用这么复杂的手法，又将一个刻有自己名字的重要物证留在如此显眼的地方，这样做的目的为何？事实上，与其编写一套复杂的理论证明这种可能的存在，我更倾向于一种简单的解释，那就是Even Beck Naesheim从未将这只打火机用于纵火。他去过现场，恰巧把它遗忘在阳台的角落。而火源另有其物，纵火的也另有其人——而这个带走了真正火源的纵火人，也就是本案的凶手。”

 

法庭内的氛围愈加紧张起来，Even不安地看着Isak。

 

“不错的理论，”William点点头，“但是接下来我们正要告诉你这个推论为何不可能成立了。法官先生，我们想要传唤证人——Eskild Hansen。”

 

 

 

Eskild坐上了证人席，依然向Isak的方向调戏地挤挤眼睛。Isak尴尬回笑了一下，内心翻了个白眼。

 

"那么，证人，请介绍一下自己。"William 说。

 

Eskild清了清嗓子："法官和陪审团，大家好，我是Eskild Hansen，29岁，目前是公寓的管理员。单身，爱好帅哥和烹饪……"

 

"姓名和职业就够了。"William 打断道，"说说你在案发当晚所处的位置？"

 

Eskild不满地斜了William一眼："那天我一直在自己家里——也就是公寓一楼，挨着大楼门口的那一间。"

 

"案发时间前后，你看到了什么？"

 

"唔……"Eskild转了转眼睛认真回忆着，"那天晚上，我先是给自己煎了一客上好的菲力牛排，然后开了一瓶香槟酒，吃完之后，我放上音乐——顺便补充一下，是ed sheeran的专辑，我超喜欢他的歌，每次泡澡都要播……"

 

"证人，请你只讲跟目击的事情有关的内容！"William扶额。

 

"你要是不打断我，我都已经说到了好吗！十一点半的时候，我正往浴缸里放水，听到有车听在门口的声音，我往窗口看出去，是Mikael扶着一个看来是上去喝醉了的帅哥。"

 

"你能确认和Mikael在一起的是谁吗？"

 

"就是现在坐在嫌疑人席位上的人啊。你是在怀疑他是不是帅哥吗？拜托，就算天色再暗，这等美色也无法逃脱我的视线……"

 

"然后呢，你还看到了什么？请务必简洁点。"William眯起眼睛看着Eskild。表情像是要吃了他。

 

“我泡在浴缸里，一边欣赏音乐一边看着夜色。”Eskild边回忆边说，“……后来就看到这个帅哥一个人离开啦，脚步有点跌跌撞撞的，很匆忙。我还在猜他们到底有没有……”

 

“他离开的时间呢？”William毫不留情地切断了Eskild。这是Isak唯一默默感谢William的一次。

 

"凌晨0：15。"

 

"你能确定在嫌疑人于公寓内停留的期间，再没有其他人从大门进出了吗？"

 

"我非常确定。因为我就一直在窗边。"

 

"后来你是如何发现起火并报警的？"

 

"我又泡了一会儿感觉水凉了，也就离开浴盆，擦身，吹头发，收拾好浴室和厨房，准备睡觉了。这时候有住户打电话给我说闻到烟味。我走到公寓外面一看，三楼一个阳台门后已经是一片火光，就赶快打电话报了火警。"

 

William 播放了一段报警电话的记录，Eskild确认了这是他自己的声音。录音显示电话接入时间是0:25。William向法官和陪审团陈词道：

 

"至此，我们可以清晰的看到事情发生的时间线。11:30，嫌疑人和死者一起来到公寓。在此停留到0:15。期间，两人发生不明原因的纠纷，嫌疑人杀死了死者，0:15左右，嫌疑人放火并逃离现场，于01:15回到了酒店，之后试图畏罪自杀。

 

从客观证据来说，酒店监控和目击证人都证实了嫌疑人出入死者家中的过程，并且死者家中找到了嫌疑人的打火机。从燃烧痕迹来看，火焰从客厅0:15开始10分钟蔓延到阳台门口的间隔时间0:25，和我们刚才模拟还原的时间高度吻合。所以嫌疑人在离开的当时纵火已经是铁证如山的事实。希望嫌疑人能够及早坦白自首，争取法庭的宽大处理。"

 

Isak清清嗓子，走到了法官面前，忽然回过头看着William。

 

"检察官，你的发言很精彩，可惜其中包含了大量的主观臆测。我们无需逐一纠缠，既然你的主张是‘高度吻合的作案时间’，那我们就来仔细研究一下时间的问题。"Isak转向证人席，"Eskild。我们去过你的公寓。你说你一直在靠近窗边的浴盆里泡澡对吗？”

 

"啊哈，没错，"Eskild表情暧昧地答道，"赤身裸体。"

 

但是此时集中心神的Isak完全不再受到任何的干扰："你说你在放音乐。请问你是用蓝牙还是连接线播放到音响的？"

 

"用连接线。我的音响还是十年前的老厂牌呢，没有蓝牙接口那么高端的配置。"Eskild耸耸肩。

 

"这些问题与案件有关吗？"William 抗议道。

 

"当然有。"Isak笑着抛出了下一个问题："我们把刚才的事情串起来看。——Eskild，你泡澡的时候显然没戴手表，而你的手机又连在客厅的音响上，请问你在目击Even离开现场时，是如何看到时间的？"

 

"小可爱，拜托，我家墙上挂着钟表的！"Eskild笑道。

 

"那么请你仔细看一下这张你家的图片。"Isak将它用投影播放出来，"你的钟表，挂在浴室的门外侧的上方，是你视线的死角，你是如何看到它的？"

 

"呃？这……"Eskild的笑容消失了。

 

"证人可以随时走出过浴缸去看时间。"William插嘴道。

 

"他刚才说了没有离开过窗边。而且他当时尚且不知道发生了什么重要的事情，难道光着身子走出去只为了特地看一眼时间？"Isak玩味地耸耸肩。

 

"我想起来了。我的客厅里有一面镜子对着浴室。我是通过镜子看到门外的挂钟。"Eskild略加回忆之后回答。

 

Isak停止踱步，站在Eskild的面前，盯着他，直至他原本的调侃表情消失无踪。然后，Isak一字一句地说：

 

"Eskild，如果你是从镜子里看的时间，那么你看到的到底是0:15，还是是23：45的倒影？"

 

Eskild，William 、Chris一脸意外，只有Jonas笑着。

 

Isak拿出刚才记录的证词摘要，继续说道："我们再回顾一下Eskild刚才的供词：从看到Even离开到拨打报警电话之间，他一共做了这些事情：等水凉，擦身体，吹头发，清理浴缸，洗碗，接到住户投诉电话，换衣服出门寻找烟味源头……试问这些事情怎么可能在10分钟之内完成？所以恐怕Eskild不是0：15看到Even离开0：25报火警，而是23:45就看到Even离开，花40分钟时间做完上述的事情后报警！也就是说，在检方刚才推定的起火时间之前很久，Even就离开现场了；再加上Eskild离开浴室之后并没有继续关注是否有其他人进出公寓，在这之间的30分钟里不能排除进出Mikael家并作案的，另有其人！"

 

听众席顿时哗然。Eskild没有反驳，而是一脸疑惑地陷入了回忆。

 

"肃静，肃静！"法官敲锤示意。"证人，你可以再澄清一次吗？"

 

"确实。"Eskild摇着头说，"我那天看到镜子里的时间，以为就是0:15，我那天喝了点香槟酒，忘记了那只是一个倒影。这么说，Even应该在起火之前很早就离开了公寓。很抱歉，我要更正自己的错误。"

 

William皱起眉头，和Chris交头接耳了一番之后回复道："证人当时饮酒，不能准确完整地回忆细节。我们要求撤销这个证人关于时间的证词。"

 

"喂，William！我没有醉到那个程度！"Eskild抗议道，"虽然一开始记错了，但是现在我可以确定Even是23:45离开的！"

 

“综合各项条件考虑，证人对于时间的证词本庭暂时无法采纳。”法官裁决道，“那么检方和辩方有没有其他客观证据？可以补充提交。”

 

Eskild无奈地离席而去。

 

"卑鄙！被抓住马脚了就自己打脸。"Jonas笑骂道，"检方的证人自己证明了Even案发时间不在现场。"

 

"人的记忆是不见得可靠的。但是做过的事情不会凭空消失。"Isak对法官说，"我放可以提交一项重要的证据——Even Beck Naesheim的信用卡消费记录。"

 

Isak将一张银行出具的账单投影到屏幕上。

 

“Even在案发当晚，从Mikael家离开的路上丢失了钱包。其中的信用卡被人捡去使用，在一个距离案发地点2公里远的酒吧中消费，从而产生了支付记录。值得注意的是时间——10月23日0:20。也就是说，这个钱包从Even身上掉落或者被盗之后，有个人至少花15-20分钟时间溜到了两公里之外的酒吧里去使用它；这也侧面证实了Even不可能0:15分才从案发现场离开。当然，我们现在还在寻找这位能提供更准确线索的证人。”

 

William和Chris交头接耳一番之后，决定不再做进一步询问。

 

“请双方继续补充调查。本次审理暂时休庭。”法官宣布。

 

这对Isak和Jonas来说已经算是阶段性的胜利。他们相信陪审团已经对检方的证据产生了极大的质疑。Isak拍了拍Even的肩膀告诉他今天他们已经完全达到了目的，而Even也感激地看着他，露出了久违的微笑。

 

 

 

走出庭审间的路上，Isak一行看到Adam和Yousef在一旁交谈。擦肩而过时，Adam向Even点点头说“回头聊”，而Yousef对他说：“律师不错。祝你好运。”

 

Even仍然回头看着他们。Isak将Even的注意力唤了回来。

 

“这件案子关注度很高，所以法院门外有很多媒体守着，我们会掩护你上车。还有，他们可能会把很多过激的问题抛给你引诱你回答，无需理会。”Isak关切地看着Even，“如果你还需要些时间准备，我们可以等你。”

 

Even深吸一口气，更加信赖地看着Isak：“走吧。”

 

于是Isak和Jonas从两边护住Even，Isak抱着他的肩膀，带着他穿过了由无数长枪短炮的镜头和嘈杂尖锐的质问组成的枪林弹雨。

 

 

 

坐进汽车后座之后，令人焦虑的拥挤人群慢慢被汽车留在越来越远的后方。Isak终于暂时松了一口气，他看着窗外湛蓝的天空一角，发现到连绵的阴雨终于停下，似乎很快可以期待阳光的照临。身边是依然沉默但已经放松下来的Even，在这个相对狭小的空间里，他们的身体侧面紧靠在一起。这是他们重逢以来最近的距离。Isak看到Even闭合的嘴角轻轻抿了一下，他的脸没有转过来但是视线却撇向Isak。紧接着，Isak感觉到一只手在没人看得到的角度覆上他的手背。Isak整个人都震动了一下，赶忙移开了视线。

 

“谢谢。Isak和Jonas。今天多亏了你们。”Even说道。

 

“别客气，这是我们的分内事。”Jonas拍了拍Even的膝盖，这让Isak意识到Even只抓了自己的手。于是他故作镇定地应答着，心脏却剧烈地跳动。他在心里猜测又否定，冲动又犹豫了一百遍，他自己也没弄明白这种举动究竟有什么含义，但他还是顺着自己的内心握回了Even的手。

 

 

 

 

“今天真是太棒了，Isak！”回到居住地，Sonja热情地抱了抱Isak，“我很庆幸没有找错人！是不是下次庭审就可以宣判Even无罪？”

 

“一般会经历两到三次审理才会出具最终判决。我相信Even无罪，但目前仍然不能掉以轻心，接下来也有很多事情要做。”Isak答道。“呃，我需要时不时过来找他确认案件的细节。”

 

“我正希望你能多来陪陪他，随时都可以。”Sonja说，“我有时候确实搞不定他……尤其是他状态不太好的时候。自从和你Even谈过之后，他的心情好了很多。能有你伸出援手我真的很感激。”

 

 

 

如果Sonja知道他和Even有着什么样的过去、他心里对Even有着什么样的念头的话，还能不能说出这些话呢？Isak心情复杂地走进Even的房间，脚步有点缓慢。比起法庭上犀利而无所畏惧的状态，现在他的心间充满了犹豫和愧疚。

 

“Isak。”Even在看桌上的那一盆蒲公英，但心思似乎有些游离。

 

“嗨Even。”Isak在两步开外停住。他回想起他们在汽车里相握的手，又开始动摇。于是他也去看那盆蒲公英。已经新开了几朵漂亮的黄色小花。再过几天，它们就会变成白色的绒球，随风飘散。——会有那么一两颗种子停留在原地吗？

 

 

“我不想继续履行和Sonja的婚约了。”Even说，“我要告诉她这个决定。”

 

Isak惊讶地张开嘴巴。“为什么忽然——”

 

“并不忽然。”Even说，“一直以来我知道自己过得浑浑噩噩、随波逐流，但是现在……我心里的某些感觉越来越清晰。事实上，如果我不能真心爱她，就这样度过一生同样对她非常不公平。”

 

“别急着做这么重要的决定。”Isak阻止道，“现在我们最重要的事情是要帮你洗清罪名，等无罪判决下来之后，你尽可以自由地选择以后要如何生活。但目前你很需要Sonja，无论精神上还是经济上，她始终是你坚实的后盾。”

 

“我正是不希望留在她身边只是为了继续利用她。我按别人选定的路生活了太多年，我不想再这样多过一天。更何况，在经历了我生命中可能是最焦虑而无助的几天之后，我反而忽然找回了自己的踏实和宁静，因为我遇到了你。Isak。我也感觉得到你有同样的心情。”

 

Even面对着Isak，向他走过来一步，目光饱含着情感。这让Isak瞬间感到惊讶和喜悦、懊悔和恐惧；他渴望了Even那么久，却在听到他表白的时候首先的反应就是感到极度后悔——这个时机简直不能更糟糕了，如果是他把两人卷入这场漩涡、失去理智和冷静，进而影响了案件的判决的话，他可能永远无法原谅自己。

 

“不，Even，至少——至少你应该记得我也是Sonja雇来的，如果你要离开她，我还怎么留下来继续帮你？”Isak努力地组织语言反驳却显得那么无力。

 

“我只需要知道内心真实的感受，并不强迫你留下。如果你觉得现在的身份是个阻碍，我尽可以自己面对接下来的一切。”Even什么都不在乎地说。

 

“Even，你不明白这样可能失去些什么——”

 

“你错了，我正是忽然明白过来我这些年来失去了什么。”Even微微低下头看着他。“我像个行尸走肉一样顺着别人的意愿生存了许多年，一想到和Sonja结婚之后就要永远失去选择生活的权利……我真的再也找不到继续活下去的理由。他们说的没错，那天被警察拘留之前，我确实试图杀死自己。但是我现在很庆幸当时没有如愿结束生命。不然我就无法再和你重逢。”

 

Isak瞪大了眼睛，难道……？！

 

“你想起了什么？Even？难道你的记忆恢复了？”

 

“我没有找回所有的记忆，但是你唤醒了我心底的感觉。”Even伸出手捧住Isak的脸颊，“你是回到我生命中的天使，我想我很久之前就爱过你。”

 

 

（To Be Continued）


	4. Chapter 4

 

****无光之境  第四章** **

 

 

 

“我想我很久之前就爱过你。”

 

这句话差点让Isak放弃所有的忍耐，不顾一切地投入Even的怀抱；然而推门而入的Sonja让他们悬在半空的对话戛然而止。

 

“Even，有电话找你，说是你的朋友。”Sonja疑惑地看了一眼盯着Isak的Even，以及回避所有视线的Isak。

 

心虚无措的Isak赶忙找了个借口离开现场。他被Even的那句话割裂了一千万次，以至于他回去的路上不得不把车停在道边，用了整整五分钟时间去平复自己的心跳和呼吸。他有点呆滞地抓着方向盘，脑海中既是一片空白又塞满了所有回忆和情感——极度的喜悦，苦恼，悲伤以及所有的其他——太多，太沉重，太混乱；以至于他根本没有意识到，他不应该让Even独自接听那个成为整件事情转折的电话。

 

 

 

 

 

****10月28日 下午12:30** **

****

 

Isak找到Kasper完全是一个意外收获。中午的雨比早上的小了些，但是仍然淅淅沥沥下个不停。撑着伞走在常去的午餐地点的路上，Isak和一个抬手挡着雨的人迎面擦肩而过。他原本没有注意这个瘦骨嶙峋、衣衫破旧的家伙，但那人手腕上一道反光映入了他的眼睛。

 

等一等。那是一块精致的手表吗？和他流浪汉一样的衣着似乎很不搭配。再仔细一想，那张脸孔……好像在哪里见过？

 

Isak回忆了一秒，转身叫住对方：“嘿，等一下，请问你认不认识Kasper？”

 

话音未落，对方拔腿就开始逃跑。Isak几乎立刻确认了这人就是他们一直在寻找的目击者Kasper。Isak扔掉手里的伞，飞速跟了上去。

 

“Kasper！别怕，我不是警察！”Isak一边呼喊，一边拼命紧随，不知穿越了多少条街道、擅闯了多少禁区，终于在一个窄巷的尽头堵住了他。气喘吁吁的两人紧张地对峙，Isak试着安抚他："放松，我不是来控告或者抓捕你的，听说你上星期捡到了一只钱包，对吗？我来找那只钱包。"

 

流浪汉畏畏缩缩地从口袋中掏出一个钱包，远远地向他扔过来。“……放过我行吗？我已经把钱花光了，只有包可以还你。”Isak捡起一看，果然，里面还装着Even的ID和信用卡。

 

“好的，”Isak一边说，一边小心翼翼地靠近对方，“Kasper，听着，我知道是你用掉了里面的钱还刷了这张信用卡，但如果你能帮我一个忙，钱的事可以一笔勾销，如何？”

 

Kasper放下一些戒备，但仍然不太敢直视Isak：“你想要什么？”

 

“10月21日的深夜或者22日凌晨，你发现这个钱包时的情形，能仔细回忆一下描述给我吗？”

 

Kasper抓抓一头乱发，转动眼珠：“我想想……哦那天，真是又倒霉又走运。我就像平常一样躺在巷子里睡得好好的，谁也没招惹，直到半夜三更有个醉鬼在我身上绊了一跤，我的鼻子被他的手肘撞个正着，现在都还在疼，见鬼。”

 

“然后呢？发生了什么？”

 

“他从地上爬了几次都没有爬起来，直接靠窝在墙边睡着了。我就看到他的钱包……掉在地上，”Kasper的眼睛向旁边转动，显然在对某些情况避重就轻。“然后我找到家酒吧，刷里面的信用卡喝了个爽。”

 

看来醉鬼就是Even。

 

“很好，感谢你的诚实。”Kasper的证词和Isak掌握的证据吻合，他将会是个有力的证人。“你还记得遇到这个醉汉的时间吗？”

 

“不到午夜。应该是11点50吧。”

 

“你是如何确定的？”

 

“我看了表……呃，没，我瞎猜的。”Kasper想要收回自己的话，但是已经引起了Isak的警惕。Isak示意Kasper拉起衣袖，果然对方腕上露出一块玫瑰金色的手表。

 

天，这是——？！

 

当看清它的样子时，Isak整个震动了一下。他攥起的拳头和脸上的表情几乎吓坏了Kasper，后者乖乖把表摘下来递给Isak。

 

“好吧，我还从他身上……从地上捡走了这个。”Kasper不得不承认道。

 

果然……和记忆中分毫不差。表盘背后刻着的EBN，表带上微小的磕痕，这就是那一个，那唯一的一个——Even给他的定情物，Isak曾经戴在手上的蒂凡尼。

 

_万圣节那天他们擅闯了别人家的游泳池，Isak被早有预谋的Even偷吻，也毫不客气地吻回了Even。他们被一个意外的旁观者打断，不得不从那里落荒而逃，一路嬉笑着回到Isak的小租屋里温存了一夜；也是在那一夜，他们互相袒露心迹成为恋人。Isak从未感受过这般满溢的幸福，他开心得像个傻瓜，口无遮拦地将自己被水浸坏的手表怪罪给Even。没想到第二天，Even把一块玫瑰金色的蒂凡尼腕表拿给他，说是送给他的定情礼物。Isak感到羞愧，因为索要昂贵的礼物不是他的本意，他也没可能弄到同等的回礼。他想拒绝，但Even的一句话让他最终收下了它。_

_"我希望你能每天戴着它，因为上面写有我的名字。"_

 

 

这块表曾经像Even一样陪伴在他身边，和他度过了最快乐的日子，在他们离别的那一天，Isak也失去了它。然而它居然好像拥自己的意志，奇迹般地帮Isak找到了Kasper也找回了它自己。这块表，装满他和Even最甜和最苦的回忆。

 

“……抱歉，这只表不能给你。”Isak说。

 

“我就知道。”Ksaper嘟囔道。

 

Isak会意地从口袋里掏出几张大钞递给Kasper。看到现金，Kasper的眼睛里发出光芒，立刻把手表的事抛在脑后。Isak立刻趁热打铁：“顺便跟我回去录个口供吧，Kasper？我办公室还有一瓶珍藏多年的威士忌……”

 

Kasper点点头，贪婪地下唾沫，似乎已经闻到了酒的香味。

 

 

 

 

 

录完证词，Isak长长地舒了一口气，现在Even的不在场证明更加清晰了。回到家，他把自己从西装领带的束缚中解放出来，从口袋里掏出那块手表，下意识地轻轻摸着它。Even上次的话像一座断掉的桥一样悬在他的心间，让他他既担忧又纠结。但在一切之上，他只是想念Even，哪怕他们才一天没有见面。

 

Isak最终决定用找到Kasper作为借口联系他，至少让他听听Even的声音。然而就在Isak想拨打Sonja家的电话时，意外地接到了那里的来电。

 

他马上接起来：“Hello ？”

 

“是Even。”Even的声音从听筒另一边传来。Isak的心跳漏了一拍，差点以为Even就潜伏在自己脑海里。

 

“我能去找你吗？”Even的声音听上去有点虚弱。

 

“发生什么事了？”Isak顿时紧张起来。

 

“我需要和你谈谈，单独的。”

 

“那我现在就过去——”

 

“不，我去你那儿。”说罢，Even挂断了电话。

 

黑夜里的雨一点一滴地敲打在Isak的心上。半个小时后，当Even看上去失魂落魄地出现在他门口的时候，Isak的心差点跳到嗓子眼里。Even身体虚晃，脚步沉缓，看上去心事重重。Isak帮他脱掉湿漉漉的外套。他发现Even的动作很慢。

 

“发生什么了Even？你看上去不太舒服？”

 

“……我没事，抱歉忽然打扰你。”Even坐在沙发上，Isak坐到他斜对面。

 

不，你没有打扰。我一直都在等你。

 

“告诉我以前的事情，Isak。”Even抬头看着他，“我们曾经在一起，对不对？不止我爱过你，你也是爱过我的，不是吗？”

 

他们果然一定会回到这个话题。Isak深深地吸了口气。

 

“既然已经是过去的事情了，我不知道追究这些还有什么意义。”

 

“我想知道我们为什么分手？”Even皱起眉头，执着地问，“我只想起我们曾经相爱。我不记得你当时为何决定离开我？”

 

Isak把手肘撑在膝盖上，低头看自己的脚尖。唤醒那些尘封的记忆就像撕开已经愈合已久的伤口一样，Isak不确定自己是不是足够冷静，能看着Even说出这一切。

 

“答案在你这里，Even。是你离开了我。”

 

 

 

_他们确实曾经像世间所有少年一样纯粹而热烈地相爱、幸福而纵情地沉迷于彼此，他们既是无话不谈的朋友，也是最痴情的恋人；他们会卸下所有的伪装和烦恼，整日亲密无间地黏在一起，用温柔的亲吻和拥抱互相温暖。——也许唯一减少见面的时间就是考试周，Isak对着落后的课业焦头烂额，不得不忍痛拒绝对他来说绝对比书本诱人的Even。_

_那个下午，几天没见的Even忽然出现在下课后的走廊的拐角，他把Isak推在墙上，亲得他几乎站立不稳：“等考完试我就来找你。我会给你一个惊喜。”_

_Isak浑身发烫，羞涩又费解地看着Even离去的背影。Even回过头来用口型对他无声地说：“Isak，你真他妈美味。”_

_****_

_Message From Even：_

_你注意到我是那种女孩_

_她爱她的钻石和珠宝_

_所以你告诉我要像夫人们那样飞去伦敦享受_

_饮一杯下午茶_

_你送我的蒂凡尼礼物给了我惊喜_

_Message From Isak：_

_我很期待：）_

_****_

_如同所有的早晨一样，Isak来到学校的第一件事是去储物柜放课本；打开柜子的一瞬，一块包着东西的纸片从里面滑出来掉在地上。他楞了一下捡起来，看到上面熟悉的笔迹：_

_"Princess Vivian：_

_祝贺你今天完成考试，晚上六点来丽笙酒店2112号房间，我在那等你。_

_——爱你的Even。"_

_纸包里面是一张门卡，印着丽笙酒店的名字——那栋几乎能看到全奥斯陆的建筑。Isak掩住嘴巴，心脏差点从喉咙里跳出来；他在脑海里把自己从未信奉过的各种神明都感谢了一遍，然后将纸条和房卡放进口袋藏好，带着一脸痴笑走进了教室。_

_这一天的分分秒秒都过得如此缓慢，Isak差点因为不断走神而答不完题目。他第一次如此期盼结束的铃声早点打响，他几乎只剩归心似箭。然而终于可以背起书包冲出教室时，他却在走廊里被一脸冷峻的老师拦住了脚步。_

_“Isak，还记得你之前从没有得过比5更低的分数吗？为什么最近两个月你的表现有点惨不忍睹？”办公室里，老师拿出一张3分的生物试卷递给Isak。_

_“呃，我家里有点事……”Isak开始随意敷衍。_

_“你跟那个三年级的Even关系很亲密，对不对？无心学习都是因为他吧。”老师直截了当地说。_

_Isak立刻红着脸闭上了嘴。看来Nissen这个小地方并没有什么秘密可言。_

_“你可能还没意识到你们之间的不对等，我说的不是恋爱。”老师提醒道，“Even并不需要全A的成绩单或者一个好大学的文凭；他已经拥有了别人努力追求半生才能获得的生活。所以牺牲掉自己的学业究竟是对你还是对他代价更大？你要好好思考一下。”_

_Isak明白，也许他确实应该未雨绸缪。但是当Even的双臂将他牢牢固定在怀抱中的时候，当他把自己埋进对方的颈窝、感受Even的呼吸和心跳的时候，他的理智和自律都默默投降了。他才17岁，他原本孤单而枯燥的世界一下子被Even的色彩填满，他被太过强烈的感情席卷挟裹了，已经忘却其他的一切。_

_"想和任何人长久地在一起，都要有能让他仰慕的东西。别变成Even手里的金丝雀，Isak，你是个有未来的年轻人。"_

_Isak不得不承认这些话是对的。他和老师坦诚地聊了许久，承诺今后会好好跟上课业。时间已经是晚上七点半，他猛然想起这已经超过了和Even约定的时间。_

_“糟糕，我得走了。”Isak向老师告辞，拔腿追赶开往目的地的电车。_

_他八点多才赶到酒店，气喘吁吁，脸红心跳——不完全是因为刚才的一路小跑。他注意到有辆警车停在酒店门口，摸了摸口袋里的ID，开始有点紧张。他决定避开前台和警察的视线偷偷溜进酒店大厅，迅速闪进了观光电梯，幸运的是没有人发现他的行迹。_

_Isak忐忑地在电梯护栏上敲动手指，心率跟随着视角不断上升，有些无所适从却又万分激动。奥斯陆夜晚的全景正他的眼前缓缓展开，而他脑海中则不断浮现出各种各样的幻想——欢喜的，浪漫的，肉欲的……电梯一路上行，没有给他更多准备时间，Isak很快找到了写着2112号的门。他的心脏快跳进嗓子眼里，他的血液正在血管里沸腾，他深呼吸几次，从口袋中掏出门卡轻刷了一下——电子锁轻响着打开了。_

_他推开门，慢慢走进门廊，这是一个很大的套房，客厅的茶几上安静的摆着漂亮的花和晶莹剔透的玻璃杯。然而视野里并没有Even的身影。昏黄的灯光从套房卧室里照射过来，室内有点过于安静。_

_他试探地呼唤了一声："Even?"_

_他听到了脚步声，然而让他心跳漏了一拍的是，从卧室里走出来的是一个女人，一个中年女人。她和Even有神似的轮廓以及淡漠的表情。噢，Isak在照片上见过她，她应该是Even的母亲。_

_Isak满心的期待瞬间冷却下来，他开始不知所措。天，他从来没想过此时出现的不是Even。_

_"呃，你好？你一定是Even的妈妈——"Isak首先开口打破这令人不安的沉默。_

_Even的母亲从头到脚地将他扫视了几次。她冰冷的目光让Isak浑身不自在。_

_"Victoria 。"女人的声音也是冷漠的，“你是谁？”_

_"我是Isak，Isak Valterson。Even没告诉我也要和你见面，所以……我确实是毫无准备……”Isak试图化解一些尴尬。_

_“你怎么进来的？”Victoria问。_

_“Even给了我房卡。”Isak不好意思地说。_

_“你怎么认识Even的？你们怎么联系？”Victoria继续问，听上去好像在审讯。_

_"我们是同学。"这句话让Isak更加觉得古怪，似乎Victoria并不知道他和Even的关系。"今天他在我的储物柜里塞了个纸条……约我在这儿见面。"_

_Victoria闻言冷笑了一声。_

_“原来干这一行的都已经发展到高中学生了？”Victoria的声音充满轻蔑和厌恶，“你家里知道你做这个吗？他们对此毫无意见？你的老师呢？他们知不知道你把学校变成生意地点？”_

_Isak顿感事情不对。他再也无法欺骗自己这是一次愉快的见面了，显然对方的话语中饱含曲解和羞辱。_

_"我无意过度解读你的话，Victoria。"Isak忍住酝酿的怒气，"我想，还是让Even出面解释一下会比较好。"_

_"居然还想找Even。好吧，你来了估计是不肯空手走的，"Victoria说着，打开了手里的钱夹："我会帮他付钱，多少一次？据说行情价是2000克朗？干脆连同你以后想从他身上掏的也一起结清。"_

_Isak顿时气血上涌："女士，请你放尊重点，我是Even的男朋友，不是他妈的男妓！我恐怕没什么可跟你说的了。——Even？如果你在这儿的话麻烦你他妈的出现一下！"_

_Victoria放下了手里的钱夹，一步步走向Isak，她发散出来的巨大压迫感让Isak感觉到仿佛有一面墙正向自己倾倒下来，不觉间就开始后退。_

_"Isak Valterson。你真是个有趣的孩子。男朋友？谁给你的封号？你以为你除了引诱Even堕落以外还做了什么好事？你非但不反省一下自己的做所作为，还有胆量在我面前说谎？呵，随便你吧，Even已经不会再和你纠缠下去了。你就继续你的自我催眠。”_

_Isak简直想把她的话撕成碎片：“说谎？你认为我是在说谎？”他用气得发抖的手解开腕上的表带，向Victoria递去：“如果你认为我在说谎，不妨拿它过去问问Even！”_

_Victoria没有接，只是面无表情地看了一眼，随即勾起一抹毫不在意的冷笑。“一块刻着他名字的手表，能代表什么？就算是他给你的又怎样？我见过你们学校的学生穿写着‘入侵者’名字的套头衫，那是一种占有记号而已，不是吗？对Even来说，蒂凡尼也不过是他给你的更贵一点的套头衫。"_

_Isak愣住了。这是他最珍视的礼物，他从来没有从别的角度去思考过它的含义。但是始终不出现的Even和咄咄逼人的Victoria让他不知所措。他站立不稳，头晕脑胀，心乱如麻，在逃离和否认之间摇摆不定。_

_“我劝你回头是岸，孩子。”Victoria浑身上下散发着不容置疑的坚决：“你聪明漂亮，不要去做无耻的Gold Digger。Even也明白你不过是个可爱的玩物，他已经放弃和你的这次约会，也不打算再和你见面。你是听不懂挪威语？还是太沉浸于自我欺骗？”_

_面前的人无论如何是Even的母亲，Isak不知道除了Even本人之外更可信的还能有谁。他想用残存的倔强和理智做最后抵抗，但是他的声音已经有点发颤：“这是我们两个之间的事，即使Even决定分开，他也会当面告诉我。再见Victoria。"Isak转过身，想装作不为所动的样子走出去，可是Victoria的话给了他最后一击。_

_“那你就试试联系Even，看他会不会再回应？”Victoria笑道。“不知道你有没有想过他为什么叫你Princess Vivian，难道你忘了Vivian原本就是个出来卖笑的妓女？"_

_Isak感到周围的世界有些摇晃，耳朵嗡嗡作响，脑海里一片空白——Princess Vivian，那是他们之间的暗号，只属于他们两个人的秘密。可Even把它告诉了Victoria——难道她说的是真的——Even已经决定离开他？！_

_这个念头击垮了Isak，刻着Even名字的手表掉在地上，但他已经没有心思再去捡起。大地在他脚下碎裂，他瞬间跌进无底的虚空。当他回过神时，他已经在黑暗的街道上飞奔，不知身在何地。Victoria的话不停地在他脑海中回放，让他难过得透不过气。他停下来一边喘息，一边打电话给Even，一次又一次，然而只有无人接听的等待音；他发了无数短信问Even在哪儿，它们也如石沉大海一样杳无回应。_

_Isak不知道该怎么办了，他无法独自处理这些让他五内俱焚的痛苦。还好Jonas收留了支离破碎的他，听他在语无伦次的抽噎中讲述完事情的始末，给了他尽可能的陪伴和安慰。Jonas说也许上学的时候可以当面和Even谈谈，他还猜测Even可能被家里关了禁闭但是一定会再设法联系。Isak躺在Jonas家的沙发上彻夜饮泣失眠，始终没有等到Even的回音。_

_第二周，Even也没有在学校出现。没有人知道他发生了什么，去了哪里。焦急的Isak跑去过Even的家门口，但是管家给他的答复永远是Even不在；他鼓起勇气呼唤他，也没有看到任何人出现在窗前。再一个星期，仍然如此。过了一个月，一个号称是亲属的人来办理了Even的退学手续并清理了他的物品。Isak已经知道他们没可能继续在一起了，他只是想要一句亲口说出的告别。_

_世界上有那么多的方式可以联系一个人，可是Even却没有选择任何一种来找Isak。Isak被绝望的期盼持续折磨着，不得不慢慢开始相信是Even决心要放弃他们之间的一切。他陷入了痛苦的深渊，他的心变成一地碎片。雪上加霜的是，学校里开始传播关于他被Even玩弄后抛弃的流言，这让他更加屈辱和伤感。_

_Isak决定主动向自己的朋友们坦白。幸运的是，朋友们顺利地接受了他，理解了这件事，也很体贴地不再提及Even。Isak用了差不多半年时间才让生活终于回到正轨；他升上了高年级，跟上了学业，开始联络心仪的法学院；他公开出柜，接受了破碎的自己，也不再彻夜哭泣。差不多是在那前后，新闻报道Naesheim家族公司出售挪威的产业转战美国，然后无人接听的Even的号码就再也无法拨通。Isak终于意识到Even完全从他的生命中离去了，只留下了一段甜涩交织的回忆。_

 

“我想象过千万种我们重聚样子，唯独没有想到你会完全忘了我。”

 

Isak说道。他以为Even也会说些什么，但Even只是站起来，摇摇晃晃走到门口，把手撑在门框上，呆立在那里。

 

“你还好吗？”Isak关切地问。“你要去哪儿？”

 

“……我不值得在意。我该走了。”Even说着，仍然低头站在那儿。

 

Isak走到Even身边，被Even凝重的表情和苍白的脸色吓了一跳。他抓住Even的手，感到他也在微微发抖。Isak忍不住用手指轻轻梳拢和抚摸Even的头发——上帝，他终于可以这么做了——直到他自己和Even都在这安抚下慢慢恢复平静。

  
“我差不多20岁的时候被确诊有双向情感障碍……但我从家人的闲聊中听到，那之前我已经发过病。”Even低声说，“18岁那年，我从丽笙酒店的客房里全裸着跑出去被警察抓住，变成了家族圈子里的笑话。他们当时都以为是我嗑了药，但是血测结果证明了我的清白。后来出格的行为仍然不时发生，才终于发现都是因为躁郁症。”

 

——嗯？

 

Even的话像一条无形的线，把诸多的信息串联在一起。一些碎片渐渐在Isak眼前拼接。

 

"你刚才说……光着身子跑出丽笙酒店的那一天，就是我们约定见面的那一天吗？"

 

"我不记得。但那是我和丽笙酒店唯一的交集。"

 

“那天我被耽误在学校，一直没来……你当时跑出去，难道是想要找我？”

 

“我想是的。”Even转开了视线。

 

Isak屏住了呼吸，十年前的一幕幕在脑海中回放，许多不曾注意过的细节忽然开始浮现。他想起酒店门外的警车和前台盘问的警察，想起客房茶几上摆好的酒杯和玫瑰花束……Even曾经在房间里充满爱意地等他，可是那天偏偏是他人生中第一次被病症侵袭……原本缠绕在历史中的迷雾此刻似乎在慢慢散去，Isak却只感到喉咙干涩，胸口酸楚。

 

"——莫非，莫非你当时就被关在那辆警车里？"

 

Even点点头。"……那个警察认识我，他通知了我的母亲来接。他还说我在她的面前不停地念叨要去见'Princess Vivian'。”

 

Isak和Even凝神屏息地对视，从彼此的眼中读懂了一切。

 

哦。天。

 

如果那天Even没有发病，如果那天Isak早些到达酒店，如果他不是绕过警车而是朝里面多看一眼……可能一切都会彻底不同。但Isak错过了所有挽回的机会，偏偏撞上了怒火中烧、兴师问罪的Victoria……无数个悲剧般的的巧合，最终将他们推进了离别的岔路。

 

Isak将额头抵在Even肩膀上，不知道此刻应该苦笑还是悲鸣——他如何能想到那一夜的擦身而过代价竟然是十年的辛酸和误解？他找到了真相，却把懊悔的伤口撕得更深。

 

“都是我的错。如果我那天没有来晚……”Isak感到泪水在眼眶里打转。

 

“不，都是我的错。无论你什么时候出现，我的病都会毁了一切。”Even也靠着他。

 

“不是你想生病的，Even，永远别拿这个责怪自己。”

 

“但是事实就是如此。你不应该承受这个结果，是我毁了本应美好的事。”Even的声音沉重而嘶哑，仿佛完全失去了生存的意志。“我就是所有痛苦的根源，我总在不知不觉间伤害无辜的人。……我很抱歉，Isak。是我伤害了你。”

 

Isak从未见过Even如此消沉，他被这伤怀感染，伸出双臂抱住了Even，直到Even也回抱了他。“不要道歉，Even，”Isak说。“你是我生命中遇到的最美好的事。”

 

耳畔只剩下湿漉漉的沉重呼吸，他们仿佛两个伤心的少年穿越时空重聚在一起。Isak将脸颊贴在Even的颈窝里，更紧地拥抱着他。他想让Even明白，他不会嫌弃他的病症，他仍未忘怀他的温暖，他依然认为他值得世界上的所有美好和幸福。他想让他知道，他们都不会再是一个人。

 

“我唯一庆幸的是，”Even贴在Isak的耳畔轻语，“即使在我什么都不记得的时候，我也一直在不知不觉之中寻找你；你是我灵魂中被夺走的一部分，你没有真正离开过我的心间，我也从来没有遗忘过你。”

 

Even捧起Isak的脸颊，轻轻亲吻了他。Isak在Even柔软温暖的嘴唇间获得了新生。他感觉体内沉睡已久的某个自我终于彻底复苏了。他终于可以告诉自己，他从来没有失去，也从来没有被抛弃。他们只是被命运捉弄错过了彼此。他曾经支离破碎的过去在疼痛中涅槃，重新熔成一颗完整的心。他不再感到孤独了。失而复得的Even就是他最珍贵的东西。

 

Isak抓着Even的头发，在逐渐升温的吻中喘息；他的感情挣脱了理智，他听到自己在说：“如果你还爱我，就回到我的身边，Even，我从来没有停止过爱你。”

 

但是不知道为什么，听到这句话的Even忽然停滞了一下，他侧头躲开了Isak的嘴唇。

 

“不，我不……我不值得……”Even放开了抱着Isak的手，略有点突然地将他推开了一点，“我是一个麻烦，一个灾厄。围绕我的只有永远的麻烦和痛苦。我伤害了Sonja也伤害了你，我早该离开了，我只想说我对一切都感觉很抱歉。再见。”

 

Isak惊讶地看着Even真的去开门，万分不解地拉住他：“你在纠结什么，Even？你担心的都是些什么破玩意？我他妈的看上去在乎吗？你能不能不要自说自话？”

 

“你还对我抱有什么期待，Isak？我除了歉意，已经再没任何东西可以给你。”Even伤感地看着他。

 

Isak摇摇头：“我不需要道歉，你也别把所有的事情归咎于自己，好吗？过去的事情让人伤心，但那不是任何人的错，当然也不是你的。……我不想要任何东西，我只希望跟你在一起，我想再看到你幸福快乐。”

 

Even的眼神柔软了一瞬间，但很快又被黑暗所覆盖。他久久地凝视Isak的眼睛，好像要把他吞进自己的身体里。

 

“你就是我所有的幸福和快乐，Isak。”Even又亲吻了他一次，这一吻是那么不同，好像一句慎重的誓言，一个永恒的约定。“……我们当年没做成的，你现在还想要吗？”

 

Isak的呼吸变得有点轻浅。他点点头：“我无时无刻不想要你。”

 

不等Isak反应，Even已经把他拦腰扛在肩上，走回卧室，扔进床铺。Isak又惊讶又紧张，同时也被瞬间点燃，他的内心开始充盈躁动和期盼，但他还是注意到Even微微皱起眉头，似乎扯痛了某处。

 

“你还好吗？”Isak关切地问。Even没有给他更多的机会说话，覆上了他的身体，亲吻他，这次是充满火热欲望的吻。他们唇瓣交缠，舌齿相抵，似乎从未有过如此的急切。Isak的所有思考随着身体的沦陷烟消云散。他从未来得及和Even拥有过的，今天终于得以继续。

 

“脱掉。”Even简明扼要地说。Isak服从了，一件件脱掉自己的衣服，但始终盯着Even的眼睛；他坐在Even面前，毫不遮掩地把自己袒露出来，展示信任，欲求，以及爱。

 

Even推着他的胸口让他躺下，然后低下身去埋首于Isak的两腿之间。Isak很快失去了呼吸的节奏，心跳快得他头晕目眩。他不敢再去看，因为仅是身体传来的刺激和脑海中的想象就足够他濒临失魂的边缘。他抓乱了Even仍然湿漉漉的头发，Even湿热的口腔吸走了他身体里所有的氧气。他数不清说了多少次“我很想你”和“我爱你”，终于在Even唇舌的紧裹下颤抖着交出了自己。

 

“够么？”Even松开被湿漉漉而红肿的嘴唇，稍微退离Isak的身体。

 

艹，怎么可能。Isak只想每天都看到Even的这个模样，看他充满情欲的眼睛，染遍红晕的脸颊，听他为自己变得剧烈的心跳和呼吸。

 

“我想要你进入我。”Isak说。

 

Even点点头：“任何你想要的。”

 

这是许久以来Isak第一次被进入。他时有时无的短暂情史中，从未有人让他信任到为对方打开身体。他和Even似乎都是青涩的新手，过程当然充满笨拙和疼痛。Isak闭上眼睛，尝试将注意力集中去感受Even的声音，呼吸和紧环着他的手臂。这略带苦楚的甜蜜正如他们失去又重逢的跌宕人生。他想要知道这不是一个春梦，他想要切实地感受Even，哪怕他正给他的身体内外带来灼烧和撕扯般的疼痛。他大声呻吟着，传达给Even他正承受的满溢的情感。Even俯下身来舔吻他的耳廓，再沿着侧颈来到他的锁骨，最后停在心脏的位置用鼻尖轻蹭着；他的双手随着身躯的蠕动上下抚摸Isak的后背。Isak听到他们的头发和皮肤摩擦在一起的声音，它胜过世界上所有美妙的音乐；他闻到Even身上熟悉的味道，这让他感觉即饱满又饥饿；Even的身体覆盖着他，双臂包围着他，他们的深处结合在一起，Isak仿佛回到了自己永恒停泊的港湾。

 

他慢慢感到身体开始适应，快乐逐渐超过了痛楚；他知道Even同样渴望着他，于是主动迎合腰肢加快节奏，接受更激烈的索取。他能感觉到Even粗重的喘息和不断加快的冲刺，它们像一波波的热浪将他抬离地面，飘飞得越来越高，直到他被一阵剧烈的震荡冲击，如同空中的烟花般爆炸、碎裂，喷射出一簇簇火焰，最终融入了一片夺目的白光。

 

 

 

“回到我身边，”终于从剧烈的喘息中平复之后，Isak无意识地拉扯着Even仍然没有解开的衬衫纽扣，依依不舍地说，“也许不是现在——但这件事情结束之后，我想你留下来，和我在一起。”

 

Even点点头，用嘴唇摩挲Isak的脸颊和额头，这让Isak只想永远停留在那温软的双唇间。Even不停地抚摸着他的头发，他的后背，他的腰侧——他能碰到的Isak的每一个角落。Isak紧挨着Even的胸口，听着他的心跳，在疲惫中满足地陷入沉睡。

 

早晨，Even不见了。他爬起来找人，但酸痛的身体让他动作迟缓，脸颊火热。他内心甜蜜与担忧交织着，有种不好的预感，急切地盼望Even能赶快和他联络。

 

果然，Isak还没把车开进事务所的停车场，就接到了Jonas的电话。

 

“见鬼，Isak，有个很糟糕的消息，你要冷静。"

 

这让Isak更加惊慌，他感觉全身的血液都开始凝固。

 

"是Even吗？他出事了？？"

 

别，千万别是Even出事。但当他听到Jonas的叹息时，他就知道现在只剩下这一个可能。

 

"今早Even去警察局自首，承认是他杀了Mikeal。”

 

 

<TBC>

 

 

 


End file.
